Darkest Desire: Fear II
by Rabbit '91
Summary: One month after the crisis between the PPG and the RRB, Blossom is forced to stay with Brick once every week. As summer goes by, Blossom unwittingly becomes closer to her male counterpart. Can she break away, or be under his hold forever? Rated T
1. One Month Later

**AN: Gentlemen...BEHOLD! The long awaited sequel to 'Fear Itself'. Like the previous story, the chapters will start out a bit short and then eventually get longer. I hope you enjoy this as much as the first one :) Please no flaming, just constructive cristisism thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls and it's characters are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network(even tho that channel SUCKS nowadays T-T)not me.**

* * *

-Chapter 1: One Month Later-

It was 7:30 pm on a warm July evening in Townsville, USA. A figure leaned against a street light post, waiting. That figure was Blossom Utonium. She was waiting for her male counterpart, Brick Jojo. Last spring, she got into quite a tangle of events that landed the red headed girl into partial servitude of sorts to her archrival. It almost came to disastrous results, but a compromise was reached by the two teams, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. The boys seemed to be getting a better part of the deal, but there was no other way around it. One of the teams was for Blossom to hook up with every weekend. Blossom did not like this at all, but she had very little choice in the whole affair.

She continued to wait for the red clad boy. All the Powerpuff leader wanted, was to just get it over with already. But Brick was late. Very late. And it was the second time that month. Blossom was starting to get tired of waiting. She secretly hoped that Brick would be quite wishful thinking on her part. The red headed girl let out a big sigh and remained where she stood. Ten minutes later, she heard a bell toll, signal that it was now 8 o'clock. And Brick was an hour late. Blossom now let out a growl of frustration.

"Ugh, this is crazy!" she ranted. "I'm going home!"

The pink clad girl took off into the air, silently fuming to herself. When she was halfway into her journey, Blossom was suddenly find upon by a laser.

"Wha...What on earth was that?" she mentally cried.

Blossom dodged the lasers being fired at her and attempted to fire back. Before she could, she accidently smacked into a tree in the park.

"Ooff! Oww!"

Blossom landed on her fanny on the grassy floor beneath her. Before she had a chance to get up, the Powerpuff leader was suddenly confronted by her rival. And he was NOT happy with her.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doin', Red?" Brick shouted.

"Excuse me, but what are _you_ doing?" Blossom cried. "You almost killed me for crying out loud!"

"Well _you_ were about to walk out on me!"

"That's because I thought you were going to be a no show."

"You're going to wish I was a no show."

Then, the Rowdyruff leader grabbed Blossom's arm and took off into the sky. Blossom let out a groan. Did Brick really need to be that much of a tight ass? She had half of mind to give him a taste of her own medicine. But it was better to just let him take her wherever he had planned. Besides, by the time they got there, Brick would have fumed out anger. Minutes later they came to the secret scrap metal yard that Brick and his brother ran. Blossom was very familiar with it. The Rowdyruff Boys had held her prisoner there once.

"So what do you have in mind for tonight, Brick?" Blossom asked in a monotone voice.

"Shuddup, Red!" Brick hissed. "I'm still pissed at you!"

"Sheesh, I'm only trying to make conversation with you."

Brick made a growl at her and continued his flight. They finally landed at an old abandoned house near the scrap yard. It had been built with plaster and brick and was only at ground level. It also looked very dilapidated.

"We're going here?" Blossom asked.

"Didn't I tell ya to shut it?" Brick snapped.

Now Blossom really wanted to punch the red clad right square in the face. Brick was being really rude. He was taking her attempt to leave a bit too seriously.

'Just stay quiet for now.' Blossom told herself. 'He'll calm down eventually."

The Rowdyruff leader kicked the rickety door open, almost off its hinges. Blossom was being dragged around by her arm. Then Brick suddenly let go of her, and she nearly fell on her fanny again.

"Hey!" the red-headed girl cried. "That wasn't necessary!"

"Whatever." Brick snorted.

Groaning, the pink clad girl decided to make some amends. At least, in her case, suck up to Brick.

"Look, I'm sorry I tried to walk out on you, okay?" she said. "It's just you were kinda late and I thought you were gonna be a no show."

Brick turned around and glared at her like she was the most incompetent thing on the entire planet.

"What the heck made you think I was gonna be a no show?" he demanded.

"Didn't I just tell you?" Blossom cried in disbelief.

Brick raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You have no faith in me, do ya Red?" he asked.

"Well..." Blossom murmured, wondering if she should answer that question.

Brick smirked a little and started approaching the Powerpuff leader. Blossom didn't notice at first because she was busy think of a better answer to the red clad boy's question. Then she suddenly caught sight of Brick getting uncomfortably close to her.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" the red-headed girl exclaimed.

"Nothin'." Brick sneered.

"Okay that's close enough, Brick."

Blossom had started to back away from an advancing Brick.

"Brick I mean it." she said in an warning tone.

The pink clad girl wasn't as submissive to him as she had been before. Once she actually opened fire on him because he went a bit too far, but it only turned the red headed boy even more. Blossom was getting increasingly angry at him.

"Brick, I'm warning you!" she hissed.

"You need to chill, Red." Brick said smoothly.

"I swear I'm gonna punch you!"

Brick only smiled. Blossom's violent side, though greatly small, really appealed to him. He dared one more step which prompted her to throw a punch, which he easily caught. The red clad boy then pulled her towards him making Blossom yelp out.

"Hey! Lemme go!" she cried trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"Will you just chill?" Brick retorted.

Blossom let out an exasperated sigh and fell limp in Brick's hold. Then he scooped her up and carried her to a worn out mattress and put her down on it.

"So, you wanna hear what the boys and I did last night?" Brick boasted.

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Do tell." she replied nonchalantly.

The red clad boy then delved into a story of how they robbed a candy store and then an electronic store. This all made Blossom feel sick and appalled. Hanging around a criminal made her feel worse. But she couldn't reprimand him for it. Part of the truce that was reached a month ago, allowed the Rowdyruff Boys to have Townsville at night. However, there wasn't anything in the truce that didn't allow Blossom to try and help repair any damages there were made. She might just do that the next morning. Then, suddenly, the pink clad girl began to feel tired. While Brick was too busy to notice, Blossom fell gently against his shoulder and nodding off to the sound of his voice. By the time he was finished he found that his red-headed rival had fallen asleep. At first, he was very miffed by this, but realized that he could keep her a bit longer this way. Brick then pulled the slumbering Blossom into his lap and leaned against the wall, putting a hand on the back of his hand and the other around the Powerpuff leader.

"Nighty, night, Red." Brick whispered.


	2. Setting Things Right

-Chapter 2: Setting Things Right-

The next morning, Blossom awoke to find herself still inside the old house with Brick. Then she jolted up in a frenzy upon realizing this.

'Oh crud!' she mentally cried. 'I-I need to get home, quick!'

She eased herself out of Brick's arms and headed for the door only to be stopped by the Rowdyruff's voice.

"Hey! Where the heck do you think you're going?"

"I gotta get home, Brick!" Blossom exclaimed. "I wasn't supposed to stay out this long!"

The Rowdyruff leader watched as his rival took to the sky. This was the one thing that really irritated him most. He _hated_ having to give up Blossom to her sisters. In the past month, Brick had been trying to get around having to see his female counterpart only once. Thus far, his attempts have been unsuccessful.

XXXXXXX

Blossom raced back home with much haste. She was greatly worried about her sisters reacting to her lateness. There already edgy about the Powerpuff leader having to go to Brick in the first place. Blossom finally arrived home and was relieved to find that her family hadn't woken up yet. She quietly went into the house trying not to disturb the place. Unbeknownst to her, Buttercup was hiding in the kitchen, disguising her motives by innocently eating breakfast and reading the newspaper she happened to pick up. Blossom noticed her lime clad sister and tried to get past her.

"So, where've you been?" Buttercup suddenly asked aloud.

Blossom froze and let out a sigh. Time to face the music. She floated into the kitchen and went into the refrigerator.

"There any orange juice left?" the red-headed girl asked.

"Sure, but you didn't answer my question." Buttercup replied.

Blossom flew into a seat at the kitchen table with a carton of orange juice and a cup in her hands.

"Well?" Buttercup said as Blossom poured herself some juice.

"It's my fault." the pink clad girl answered. "I kinda lost track of time and I nodded off."

"Is that _all_ that happened?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Brick didn't try anything, did he?"

"No. Honestly Buttercup, I slipped up on the time and sort of slept in. Of course Brick didn't even think about waking me up and tell me it was getting late. Plus he came an hour late himself."

The raven haired girl decided that her sister was telling the truth and to let it go for now. But she still had a bone to pick.

"You know, if he does anything like that again, we're going to have problems. Major problems." Buttercup growled.

Blossom let out another sigh and quietly drank her juice. She just told Buttercup it was her own fault for heaven sakes. The truth of the matter was, that Buttercup flat out hated Brick and did NOT want Blossom hanging around him at all. Especially after all the harassing he caused her that past spring. If there was any foul up in the agreement that was made on his part, Buttercup would gladly beat the shit out of him. That's why Blossom never said much of her meetings with the red clad boy. If Buttercup knew the whole story and what _really_ went on, she would've undoubtedly gone completely crazy. It was better to stay quiet or say very little about the stupid thing.

XXXXXXX

Later that day, Blossom led her sister to the candy store and the electronic store to help with any damages that the Rowdyruff Boys had done two nights before. The keepers of both stores were all too happy to accept their help. Blossom figured this would be a good way to get back at Brick. Afterword, the Powerpuff Girls left to survey the whole city for any more trouble if any. Unbeknownst to them, they were being secretly tailed by Brick. He got really miffed when he saw Blossom and her sisters undo his and his brothers' handy work.

'That little witch!' he mentally scowled. 'And it's just like her to do something like that.'

The red headed boy continued to follow them, making sure that the girls didn't spot him. Suddenly there was an explosion which made all four of them jump and go investigate. It was Mojo Jojo with one of his many destructive robots. Again. While the girls went speeding away to confront him, Brick went over to a shady area to watch the show. He couldn't help but take delight in seeing that primate get his ass kicked, even if it was by the Powerpuff Girls. He still couldn't believe how the hell that pathetic chimp was even able to create something like himself and his brothers. It _had_ to be sheer luck and nothing but. On the other hand, Brick supposed that he should be somewhat grateful to the green-skinned fiend for even conceiving the very idea of Rowdyruff Boys. HIM was a much more contributing 'creator' than Mojo however. He gave the boys the necessities to be protected from the girls' cooties and unwittingly allow Brick to get closer to Blossom. After a few minutes of watching the PPG kicking Mojo's ass, Brick eventually became bored and flew off. He would tail Blossom later. The red clad boy went back to his and his brothers' hang out. Then he let slip that the girls had cleaned up the messes they made in town. Which didn't sit too well with them.

"WHAT?" Butch exclaimed. "THAT'S OUR TERRITORY! THEY AIN'T GOT ANY RIGHT!"

"Yeah!" Boomer piped in.

"Shut up, Boomer."

"Ehhh, relax, dudes." Brick said smoothly. "We can always get back at them right? How 'bout we tear up that school of theirs?"

His two brothers immediately grinned at this suggestion.

"Yeah, let's tear up their school!" Boomer cried.

"Tonight then?" Brick sneered.

"YEAH!" Butch and Boomer shouted in unison.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, the girls got a frantic call from Ms. Keane. She had gone to the school house to do an inventory of supplies that would be needed for the next fall, only to find that someone had broken in. The girls quickly fled to the scene and the school house was just a complete disaster area. The door was ripped off of its hinges, there were holes in the walls, chairs and tables were either turned over or broken, chalk powder was practically everywhere and books and papers were strewn all over the floor.

"What a mess." Buttercup said.

"Who could've done this?" Bubbles cried.

Blossom automatically knew who was responsible. It had to have been Brick, probably trying to gain her attention.

"Come on girls, let's get this all cleaned up." she sighed.

They started to pick up the overturned chairs and tables. Bubbles flew around picking up the books, toys, and alphabet blocks.

"Oh girls, thank you." Ms. Keane said. "I'm sorry to trouble you during your summer break."

"Not at all." Blossom replied. "Don't worry about it, Ms. Keane."

After an hour of labor, the girls managed to fix up the school house.

"Thanks so much again, girls." Ms. Keane said.

"No problem, Ms. Keane." Blossom replied.

With that, they took off. The pink clad girl had half of mind to go looking for Brick and give him a serious tongue lashing. But with her sisters around, she better not. The last thing she wanted was to have her lime clad sister to go all crazy and have the situation enflamed. Perhaps later the Powerpuff leader would go looking for Brick. When they barely got to the skies, there was more trouble. The Gangreen Gang was back in town and tearing up a mini-mart. Ace was tearing open a cash register box, Lil' Arturo and Snake were fooling around with the coffee pots, Grubber was slicing open condiments and sucking in them, and Big Billy was gorging on candy. All the while the poor mart owner was taking cover in the janitor's closet.

"Ahem!" Blossom called out.

The Gang stopped their actions and saw the Powerpuff Girls standing with their fists on their hips. Ace narrowed his eyes at Blossom, remembering their last run-in with each other. His other gang members on the other hand were frozen in terror at the sight of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Let's go, girls!" Blossom cried.

The girls zipped forward and started pummeling the Gangreen Gang. Buttercup boxed up Lil' Arturo and Snake each at a time, Bubbles was zapping Big Billy and Grubber with her laser eyes and Blossom took on Ace. While they were battling, Ace managed to sock Blossom across the building and she landed in a revolving magazine holder.

"Say there, _Blossom_..." the sickly green skinned leader sneered. "didn't you have a boyfriend the last time?"

The red-headed girl gave a mix of sheer anger and a dead pan expression.

"Shut...up.."

In a split second, Ace was flying like a rocket towards the other side of the building and crashing out of the window. It shocked Buttercup, making her turn and see her pink clad sister breathing in and out a bit harshly.

"Whoa, Blossom calm down." she said.

"...S-sorry.." Blossom rasped. "Let's just get these jerks in jail."

Buttercup stared at her as Blossom floated away. Something pissed her off. The raven haired girl had never seen her this angry before.

'Something's got her ticked.' Buttercup thought. 'Better keep an eye on her...Again.'


	3. Possesive

-Chapter 3: Possessive-

Brick was out and about while his brothers were sleeping in. He was racing to the school house at top speed, having almost slept in himself. The red clad boy really wanted to see the look on Blossom's face after seeing the school house all torn up. Unfortunately, by the time he got there, the Powerpuff Girls already came and went.

'Damn! I missed them!' Brick mentally. 'Hold it, where the heck is everybody? They on a fieldtrip or somethin'?'

Finding the school house completely empty was a surprise. Brick flew off towards the city in search of where Blossom might be. First he tried the Museum, no sign of her there. Then he tried some other place of interest, like the zoo. While he was zipping across a street, he heard shouting and banging to his right. Curious, the red headed boy went to investigate. And speak of the devil, it was the Powerpuff Girls, beating the crap out of the Gangreen Gang which caught Brick's attention. Seeing Ace fighting Blossom, instantly infuriated the Rowdyruff leader.

'What the fuck? Didn't I tell that asshole to stay the hell away from Red?'

He was contemplating on whether or not he should get involved when the Powerpuff leader suddenly flung her opponent across the building and out the window.

'Damn, I'm actually impressed.' Brick thought.

When Buttercup suddenly appeared by her pink clad sister's side, Brick made a growl and flew off before she detected his presence. He hated it when she was around because she always spoiled everything. Maybe Brick would stalk Blossom. Preferably when she was alone.

XXXXXXX

The Powerpuff Girls were heading back to their house for lunch. Their father, Professor Utonium had made PB and J sandwiches for them with the crusts cut off.

"Welcome home, girls." he greeted. "I was starting to get worried that you might miss lunch."

"We had to help Ms. Keane out." Blossom told him.

"Yeah. Someone broke into the school." Buttercup added.

"Oh no, that's terrible!" the Professor cried. "Any idea who might have done it?"

"Probably Fuzzy Lumpkins." Buttercup suggested. "He's always getting out of control and tearing stuff apart."

"Yeah." Bubbles agreed.

Blossom made a face as she remembered thinking that it was quite obvious that the Rowdyruff Boys were behind the whole thing. After the girls had finished their lunch, the red-headed girl headed to the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bubbles asked.

"Just out for a walk." Blossom replied. "I won't be gone for very long."

"Okay."

The Powerpuff leader went out the front door and zipped away. She wanted to go and look for Brick, if she could even find him. Blossom spent ten minutes flying around solo all over Townsville.

'Guess he's not around. Oh well.' she thought.

The pink clad girl turned back to head for home. She wasn't really expecting to see Brick anyway as it wasn't his time to see her. About half-way there, she was suddenly snatched out of the air in a crimson red flash.

'Wha...What?'

The next thing she knew, Blossom was in an alley. Looking around in a confused manner, she found Brick leaning against the wall. She was rather surprised, yet she should've known better.

"Whattya doing going around by yourself?" Brick asked.

"Looking for you, actually." Blossom admitted.

The red-headed boy raised an eyebrow and made a grin.

"Oh _really?_" he asked smoothly.

"Don't flatter yourself." Blossom retorted. "Anyway, you didn't happen to break into the school...did you?"

Brick's grin became mischievously wider.

"And what if I did?" he sneered.

Blossom made a face total disbelief.

"Brick! How could you?" she cried.

"That's what you get for going behind my back and touchin' our territory!" Brick ranted back.

"Oh please!"

"Which reminds me, why the heck weren't you and your stupid sisters there today?"

Blossom looked at him like he was a total delinquent.

"Because it's summer, genius." she muttered.

"So if it's summer?" Brick asked again.

"We don't have school during the summer."

Brick didn't know why, but that sounded really appealing to him.

"Hmmm I see." he mused. "By the way, what was the deal with those snots you were duking it out with?"

"Snots...?" Blossom said confusingly.

Then she realized that he was talking about the Gangreen Gang.

"Oh them." the pink clad girl sighed.

"Yeah, _them._" Brick replied impatiently.

"Just typical super hero work, Brick. Not that you'd understand any of it..."

"What about that one guy _you_ duking it out with?"

"Who, Ace? What about him?"

"Well for starters, I thought I made it perfectly clear to that jerk-off to keep off of my property."

A vein popped in Blossom's head and she instantly became enraged.

"_Excuse me?_" she exclaimed.

"Did I stutter, Red?" Brick replied casually.

"Alright, let's set the record straight here, Brick. I. Am. NOT. Your. Property. I'm only seeing you once a week, so get over yourself! In fact, I don't even know why I'm here!"

That didn't sit too well with the Rowdyruff leader either. Blossom was about to leave when he suddenly got in front of her.

"Look here, missy. I'm only gonna say this once, so you better listen and listen good. _ I own you!_" the red clad boy exclaimed.

"UGH! In your DREAMS!" Blossom shouted.

With that, she took off. Brick promptly followed. He wasn't going to let her off that easy. The red-headed boy chased his female counterpart all over Townsville. Blossom was flying at her top speed so she could out-fly Brick. However, Brick was matching her quite perfectly so it was hard to get rid of him.

'Darn it, I can't lose him.' Blossom thought.

Brick smiled when he saw he was in range to fire his laser eyes and shoot the Powerpuff leader out of the sky. He opened fire and Blossom fell to the ground like a swatted fly. Before she landed, Brick caught her and flew towards the park and into a tree to land. The pink clad girl was fidgeting around in her male counterpart's arms to get free.

"Let go!" Blossom cried.

"Nope. You ain't goin' nowhere, Red." Brick quipped.

"Urrgh! Let go!"

Blossom squirmed around in Brick's hold with no success.

"Come on, Brick." the red-headed girl cried. "We're not even supposed to see each other right now!"

"Not my fault. You went out lookin' for me in the first place." Brick countered.

'Crud, he's right. I'm so stupid.'

The pink clad girl stopped struggling in Brick's arms, feeling very angry with herself. Suddenly, Brick pulled her closer to him and started nuzzling the side of her head.

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked with a raised eyebrow and in an annoyed tone.

"Nuttin'." Brick purred. "Honestly Red, you're such a loaded pistol."

"Gee, I wonder _why?_"

"You just need to chill, dude."

Blossom fought really hard to suppress the crack of a grin. She nearly let out a giggle at Brick's last comment, instead letting out a 'ahem' type sound. Which caught Brick's attention.

"What was _that?_" Brick asked, perplexed.

"N-nothing." Blossom replied. "Look Brick, I really need to go now."

She pulled out of Brick's arms and flew away. Brick gave out a very annoyed look. He almost had her in the palm of his hands. But at least now he could give a little courtesy call to a certain gang.

XXXXXXX

The Gangreen Gang was put in the slammer for their crimes shortly after being reprimanded by the Powerpuff Girls. They were only there for hour when more trouble came their way. A furious red flash suddenly came into their cell, grabbed Ace, and went towards a different area of the prison.

"Whaji-What?" Ace sputtered.

"'Sup dude?" Brick greeted. "I do believe I told you to stay away from a certain someone..."

Ace gulped.

XXXXXXX

Blossom worked herself into a tizzy on her way back home. Brick's actions towards her really ticked her off. She spotted a tow truck preparing to haul away a car near her house. Curious, the pink clad girl went over to the trucker.

"What's going on, mister?" Blossom asked politely.

"Well little miss, no one's claimed this car for days." the trucker explained. "So I gotta haul it away to the junkyard."

Then Blossom had an idea on how to calm her nerves.

"Mind if I borrow it for a sec?"

Buttercup just barely stepped out onto the porch when the car suddenly crash landed on the street between the house and the tow trucker. Blossom landed on the sidewalk looking very satisfied.

"Thank you, sir!" she called out. Then she passed by her lime clad sister. "Hi Buttercup."

Buttercup gave her a confused look and another at the tow trucker. Then she followed her red-headed sister into the house.

"What was that all about?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing. I'm alright." Blossom calmly replied.

She flew up to their bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Bubbles, who was playing around with her plush animals, saw her and joined her on the bed.

"You okay, Blossom?" the baby-blue clad girl asked.

"I'm fine." Blossom murmured into the pillow.

"She's not fine." Buttercup interjected, appearing at the doorway. "Nobody chucks a two-ton auto just for kicks. Unless if they're asking for trouble."

Blossom buried her face deeper into the pillow and let out a moan.

"Come on, Bloss." Buttercup persisted. "Didn't we agree, no more secrets between us?"

Blossom took a minute to think. She couldn't tell her raven haired sister about what happened between her and Brick.

"Alright fine," the Powerpuff leader finally said. "Ace got me really ticked off at the mini mart, okay?"

"He's a jerk, so what?" Buttercup ranted back. "Are you gonna let a piece of scum like him get to you that easily?"

"No...but I'm still mad."

"Just get over it."

With that, Buttercup floated out of the room to watch some TV. While it was easy to pit the blame on Ace, Brick was another story. With him, things were better said than actually done. Blossom continued to grumble into her pillow.

'I hate him so much...'


	4. Breaking all the Rules

-Chapter 4: Breaking all the Rules-

Blossom fell asleep on her bed and Bubbles quietly left the bedroom to leave her in peace. Which served as an invitation to a shady figure that was slinking about outside. The figure turned out to be Brick. He had flown to the neighborhood after the tow truck drove away. He wasn't quite done with the pink clad girl just yet. Brick waited until Bubble was gone and with her lime clad sister downstairs. He quietly forced the bedroom window open and flew in. The red clad boy settled beside the sleeping Powerpuff Girl. His weight and the movement on the bed was enough to wake Blossom up. When she found Brick sitting right next to her, she almost threw a fit. Brick quickly put a hand to her mouth to keep her from making any noises.

"You're never going to stop screeching are you?" he whispered.

"What the heck do you think you're doing here?" Blossom cried.

"Well, I thought you'd be happy to know that I made sure that, that jerk won't bug ya, anymore."

"What jerk? Wait...you mean Ace?"

"Bingo."

"...Please tell me you didn't do anything rash."

"What are you going to do if I did?"

"Oh my gosh..."

Blossom turned her head away in dread. Brick meanwhile, started wrapping his arms around the red-headed girl's frame. Blossom quickly got uncomfortable.

"Whoa..wha-what do you think you're doing? she cried.

"Shhhshhhshhhh, just chill, Red." Brick purred.

He nuzzled into her neck while Blossom was having a panic attack. Her heart was pounding so hard and so fast that she almost forgot to breathe. Then she suddenly felt Brick's teeth on her skin, causing her to gasp out.

"Buh-Brick...stop!" she squeaked.

The Rowdyruff leader let out a dark chuckle.

"Heh alright." he sneered. "Just making sure nobody else gets any bright ideas. See ya later, _Blossom._"

The pink clad girl blushed as Brick her name for the first time in a long while. Then the Rowdyruff leader left without another word. Blossom lay emotionless and in a little reverie while staring up at the ceiling. For whatever reason, Blossom felt really giddy and almost giggled aloud. She suddenly had a realization which made her feel absolutely horrible.

'Oh my gosh...what the heck am I thinking?'

Blossom got up to go to the bathroom when she noticed that the window was still open and hastily went to close it. Upon entering the bathroom, she saw herself in the mirror. Frankly, she didn't like what she saw. The pink clad girl turned on the faucet and started to wash her face. When she looked up at the mirror again, she caught a red mark forming on her neck.

'Oh no...'

"Bloss, you up?"

'Crud!'

"Yeah, I'm up."

Blossom quickly pulled her hair down from her barrette to hide the reddish mark on her neck. Buttercup came into the bathroom along with Bubbles.

"Uh, everything okay?" the lime clad girl asked.

"Sure, sure." Blossom said quickly.

"Wait a minute, what the heck is _that_ on your neck?"

"Um, nothing..."

"Is that a hickey?"

"Ewww, gross!" Bubbles cried cringing.

"IT'S NOT A HICKEY!" Blossom exclaimed. "I just slept on my hand okay? UGH!"

She floated out of the room, throwing a little tizzy fit. Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged glances to which Bubbles shrugged.

XXXXXXX

That night, Blossom hardly got any sleep. She started to have nightmares about her male counterpart again. The pink clad girl got up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water from the bathroom. Looking up at the mirror she noticed that the mark that Brick left behind had turned somewhat brown.

'Gosh, that's so gross...' Blossom cringed mentally.

She turned on the faucet and washed her face again before going back to bed. The next morning, the girls and the Professor sat down to breakfast. A few hours later, the Powerpuff Hotline rang.

"What's the trouble, Mayor?" Blossom asked after picking the phone.

"Oh, Blossom!" the Mayor cried with distress. "There's a robbery at the Bank. Please do something!"

"We're on it, Mayor!"

Without another minute, the girls took off into the sky.

"Can't the bad guys take a vacation too for crying out loud?" Buttercup ranted.

"I guess not. But it would be nice." Blossom agreed.

In almost no time at all, the heroines reached the city bank and gave the would-be thieves a butt-whoopin. The police had already arrived on the scene and were prepared to take the perpetrators away.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Townsville, lied a rundown warehouse. It looked as if it hadn't been used or operated from within for months. A lone figure stalked around trying to repair the damaged machinery. Tentacles and hands each were holding a specific tool, cranking, tightening, and screwing every little bolt, nail, and screw.

"I'll show them." the figure growled. "I'll show them all!"

He continued to toil away at his work with grim determination.

XXXXXXX

The Powerpuff Girls had quite a busy day. From slamming quite a few petty crooks, to having to deal with the Amoeba Boys. By the time they finally got home, the sun was setting and the girls were exhausted. Almost too tired to eat dinner.

"Had a full crime fighting day today, girls?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Yes." the girls said tiredly in unison.

"Well, maybe you three should go to bed early tonight."

"That sounds good, actually." Blossom murmured.

"Yeah." Bubbles agreed.

"Hey wait a minute," Buttercup protested. "I wanna watch wrestling on TV tonight!"

"Oh please Buttercup," Blossom sighed. "you're probably going to fall asleep during the whole thing."

"Whatever."

A few minutes later, the girls helped the Professor clean up the kitchen. Just as all four of them were retiring to bed-despite Buttercup's protests to watch wrestling-when the lights suddenly all went out.

"Wha-what just happened?" Bubbles cried.

"Hmmmm...a fuse must have blown out." the scientist deduced. "Blossom, can you help me find a few flash lights?"

"Sure thing, Professor." the pink clad girl replied.

They both went down to the basement with Blossom aiding Utonium through the pitch darkness while Buttercup and Bubbles remained in the living room.

"I'm scared." Bubbles whimpered.

"Oh relax, Bubbles." Buttercup scowled.

Then, their red-headed sister along with the Professor returned to the living room.

"Well girls, it looks like we might have a major power outage." Utonium announced.

"Great." Buttercup groaned. "Just great."

"H-how long will it last?" Bubbles asked.

"Well I'm not sure." the Professor replied. "Until the people at the power plant fix the generator."

Then the raven haired girl turned to Blossom.

"You think maybe we should check it out?" Buttercup asked.

"Mmm...I'm not sure." Blossom mused. "It seems like a normal power outage to me."

"It's a bit late too, girls." the scientist added. "Perhaps you should at least wait out the night."

"Okay." Buttercup said.

"But I am going outside and check the house generator just in case." Blossom added.

The pink clad girl went outdoors where the atmosphere was just as pitch black as it was in the house. The only light came from the nearly full moon. Blossom inspected the outdoor house generator-which was completely dead-and then flew the city. Not a single light illuminated ant part of Townsville.

'I have to wonder, if the Rowdyruff Boys were behind this at all.' the red-headed girl thought.

Suddenly, Blossom's ear twitched to a snapping sound in the bushes below her. Alerted, she flew down to the ground and tried looking around for an intruder.

"Hel...hello?" she softly called out. "Anyone there?"

Silence. Just silence. Blossom keenly listened for any other sound of life but there were only chirping crickets and croaking frogs.

'Aw, it was probably a squirrel or something.'

Blossom turned around to head back inside her house when suddenly something shot out and grabbed her from behind. It yanked her through the bushes and held her in a tight hold. Blossom couldn't see who or what was grabbing her. Until...

"Gah, will you stop fidgeting around?"

"...Brick?"

"Who else, Red?"

"Why are you here? Better yet, did you and your brothers attack the power plant?"

"Uh, heck no. In fact if that's what happened to the lights I wanna find the jerk that did it. Anyway, the lights went out and I wanted to check on ya."

Blossom couldn't believe what she just heard. Was it just her, or was Brick becoming more and more concerned about her welfare? Still, he was not supposed to be there at all to begin with.

"Lemme go, Brick." Blossom said.

"And leave you all alone in the dark?" Brick ranted. "You gotta be crazy."

The red clad boy scooped his female counterpart up and flew farther away from her house. Blossom started to panic.

"Wait, Brick!" she cried. "My family is expecting me back!"

"Then they'll have to wait, won't they?" Brick remarked.

"Brick, come on! It's not even your time to see me yet!"

"Ask me if I care, Red."

Now Blossom was angry.

"That violates our agreement, Brick." she said sternly.

Brick remained silent and continued to fly. He flew into a nearby tree and landed, holding a struggling Blossom in his arms as she got even angrier.

"Seriously Brick, let me g-mph!"

Brick had suddenly brushed his lips lightly against hers. It felt like he was experimenting a little bit. Blossom was too shocked to say a thing as this was totally unexpected of him. Her heart almost fluttered and skipped a beat. As the kiss started to get more intense bit by bit, the pink clad girl began to get lost in a reverie of bliss again. Then knocking herself back into her senses, Blossom tried to break free of the embrace. But Brick was sure to keep her in place. Finally he let her loose, leaving the Powerpuff leader in a partial daze.

"Now are you gonna let a little sneaking around spoil everything, Red?" Brick asked.

That was a very good question. Even though it was practically harmless, it still violated the terms of the truce they made. And worst of all, Blossom wasn't exactly sure on how to answer it correctly.


	5. Suspicions

**AN: Hey y'all, I'm back with this gig :) If any of you are Animaniacs fans, you would please be so kind as to go and read my newest fanfic, _Animaniacs: Nocturnus _and leave like a review? That would be awesome :D**

* * *

-Chapter 5: Suspicions-

"Blossom!"

"Blossom, you out here?"

Buttercup and Bubbles had noticed that their red-headed sister had been gone a little too long and decided to go out and look for her. Their voices were definitely heard by Brick and the Powerpuff leader.

"Look Brick, I gotta go." Blossom rasped. "Now."

"Hold it." the red clad boy intervened by intervened by grubbing her wrist. "You ain't gonna tattle on me are ya?"

Blossom made a face. Of course she had a duty to report him to her sisters, but a small part of her didn't want to.

"No, I won't." the pink clad girl said with a frown.

Brick grinned.

"Good." he sneered.

Then the red-headed boy gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took off. Blossom let out a groan. Why must these things always happen to her?

"BLOSSOM, WHERE THE HECK ARE YA?"

The pink clad girl winced when she suddenly heard Buttercup's loud voice penetrate the silence of night.

"I'm over here!" she called out. "Geez!"

Her sisters followed the sound of her voice and eventually found the Powerpuff leader trying to out of the tree.

"What the heck are you doing up there?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, I kinda got lost." Blossom lied.

The raven haired girl obviously didn't buy it.

"How did you get lost?" she question. "You were just outside the house."

"Well I inspected the city just a bit and I flew down in the wrong direction." Blossom explained.

"That makes sense." Bubbles said.

Buttercup still wasn't convinced. But it did indeed make sense for someone to lose their way in pitch darkness, even if they did have super powers.

"Come on, let's get home." Blossom said.

They flew back to the house and found that the Professor had lit a few emergency candles while they were gone. When everyone finally went to bed, Blossom was very deep in thought. Brick was starting to violate all the rules and terms of their truce. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't very surprising that he would do that. But it was still wrong. Blossom was torn between reporting Brick or keeping his violations a secret. The whole thing made the pink clad girl very weary and she slowly closed her eyes in slumber.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, the Powerpuff Girls were summoned to the Power Plant. Police Officers and the plant's security had discovered that the generator powering the city had been disconnected and stolen. A backup generator had to be used for the city. Everyone was absolutely dumbfounded about the crime.

"Now I've seen everything." Buttercup ranted. "Who the heck steals a generator?"

"Could be anyone, Buttercup." Blossom said. "The question is why? What would they want with it?"

There was a list of suspects for them to consider. It could've been Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, or possibly someone entirely different.

XXXXXXX

Down near the highway where the Rowdyruff Boys would normally do their graffiti, the boys were sitting around moping. Because of the blackout the night before, they weren't able to engage in their normal routine of nocturnal pillaging.

"Who the heck cut out all the lights last night?" Butch demanded.

"Yeah, who's bright idea was that?" Boomer cried.

"Shut up, Boomer."

Brick was very deep in thought about the blackout himself. Who on earth caused that? And would Blossom think that he and his brothers would do something stupid like that? It didn't make any sense. Brick could just as well cross HIM off the list of suspects because if he had anything to do with that he would've told the Rowdyruff Boys about it. Fuzzy couldn't be it because the dumb retard didn't know a thing or two about electricity. However, he could have destroyed something if he got all pissed off.

'Hmm, I wonder if that dumbass, Mojo Jojo had anything to about it.' Brick thought.

"I'll bet it was those dumb Powerpuff Girls!" Butch shouted. "They probably did this to run our fun!"

"Yeah!" Boomer piped in.

"Didn't I tell ya to shut up?"

The was a brief pause.

"Nah, I don't think it was them, dudes." Brick said. "I don't think those goody two-shoes would be willing to break one of their own rules."

"Who else could it be then?" Butch asked.

"Do you really want to find out? If we start doing some investigating, we'll be like those stupid girls."

There was a brief silence. God forbid if they take part in any activity that would make them like the Powerpuff Girls. But Butch couldn't leave well enough alone.

"I don't care!" the green clad boy shouted. "I wanna know who screwed us over last night!"

"Yeah!" Boomer said again, prompting his raven-haired brother to punch him out if irritation.

'I can see this is off to a great start.' Brick thought nonchalantly.

XXXXXXX

The Powerpuff Girls meanwhile were still investigating the crime at the Power plant. They were quite suspicious of Mojo Jojo because he had been unusually quiet since his last defeat.

"I say we go to his layer and pound him!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Now Buttercup, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Blossom said. "We're not even sure if Mojo's really behind this."

"So what? He's as shifty as they come!"

Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose. Buttercup was always such a hot head.

"Okay look, we'll go interrogate him if that makes you happy. But _only_ interrogate."

"Sounds good to me." Buttercup grinned.

A few moments later, the girls headed for the Townsville volcano. At the peak of the fiery mountain was Mojo Jojo's lair and observatory. When the trio arrived, they were in for quite a shock. The whole lair was in complete shambles. Computer panels were destroyed and wires fizzing with sparks were hanging out.

"Looks like somebody beat us to the job." Buttercup commented.

Blossom was surely at a loss for words. Then their ears twitched to the sound of groaning and scrap metal falling around. It was the green-skinned chimp himself coming out from underneath a pile of debris and rubble. He looked as if someone did a real number on him. When he saw the girls, he drew back in apprehension.

"Oh no, NOT you three!" Mojo cried.

"Relax Mojo, we're not here to pound you." Blossom said.

"...Yet." Buttercup added.

"We just wanna know what happened."

Growling, the chimp got to his feet.

"Those ingrate boys did this to me!" he roared. "_Me!_ Their original creator!"

The girls blinked confusingly. Then Blossom realized who he was talking about.

"Wait, are you saying the Rowdyruff Boys did this?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I am saying!" Mojo furiously replied.

"But why would they do that?" Bubbles asked.

"Some rubbish about a power grid generator being stolen, which I can assure you, I know nothing about!"

"Oh, come on! You expect us to believe that you had nothing to do with the blackout last night?" Buttercup countered.

Mojo made a blank face.

"What blackout?" he asked. "What is this nonsense you are talking about?"

"There was a major blackout last night." Blossom explained. "All of Townsville was deprived of electrical power."

The chimp then went deep into thought.

"Hmm...perhaps that is why my alarm clock failed to awaken me this morning." he pondered.

The girls made face palms as he said this.

"Come on, girls." Blossom told her sisters. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait a moment!" Mojo interjected. "I wish to know more about this blackout!"

"Oh, like we'd tell _you_ anything." Buttercup snarled.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW!"

"Someone made off with the power grid generator at the Power plant." Blossom sighed lowly.

She seemed to be irritated at two things. One, Buttercup's attitude and two, Brick. Mojo on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was just told.

"WHAT? WHO WOULD DO SUCH A STUPID THING THAT?" he cried.

"You're a villain, you figure it out." Buttercup ranted.

"I would not do something so foolish. I would need my observatory to be operational."

"Come on Buttercup, let's go." Blossom ordered as she and Bubbles started to head out.

Buttercup turned and glared at the chimp.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, so watch your step." the raven haired girl warned.

XXXXXXX

The Powerpuff Girls took off into the sky after leaving Mojo Jojo in his nearly destroyed observatory. Blossom was trying to make sense of why on earth their male counterparts would have any interest in the case of the missing power generator.

"It just doesn't make any sense." the pink clad girl murmured. "Why would they be interested in a stolen generator?"

"Sounds real fishy to me." Buttercup growled.

"Well they couldn't have taken the generator if they were looking for it." Bubbles added.

"Hey, Blossom, you don't think beating up Mojo violates that truce we made?" Buttercup said.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. This is all so confusing, I don't really know what to do next." Blossom sighed.

There was a silence amongst them.

"Well, the next time you meet up with that jerk," Buttercup finally said. "I say you give _him_ an interrogation."

"Next time..." Blossom rasped.

In truth, the red headed girl was _really_ not looking forward to her next visit with Brick.

XXXXXXX

Two nights later, the generator was still missing, but by that time a replacement had been issued and installed. As the sun was setting, Blossom flew out in search of Brick, this time legitimately. She hadn't heard from him in a little while and wondered what he was up to. The Powerpuff Leader landed near the port of Townsville where most monsters would make their entrances. Blossom sat on the docks and stared into the deep blue ocean. Her reflection displayed a red-headed girl who was greatly confused by the passing events and terribly unhappy about seeing her rival. A few minutes later, another reflection joined her own, making Blossom emit a depressing sigh.

"Hi Brick." she said lowly.

"'Sup babe?" the red clad boy said with a smirk.

"I have some questions I wanna ask you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Why did you and your brothers attack Mojo?"

"The monkey? We kinda thought he made off with that generator."

Blossom blinked, even more confused.

"Okay, why on earth would you be interested in that?" she cried.

"Because whoever took it, spoiled our night." Brick simply replied.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Of course it's the only reason, Red."

The pink clad girl let out a sigh. Boys will be boys she guessed. Suddenly, she felt his arms wrap around her waist while she wasn't looking and slowly pulled her towards him.

"Hey! Do you mind?" Blossom cried.

"Nope, not at all." Brick replied smugly.

"Can you at least respect my personal space?"

"I haven't seen you in a while babe, and I wanna catch up."

"Catch up to WHAT?"

"Oh calm down, Red. Don't have a freaking heart attack."

Blossom let out a growl of frustration. Between him, Buttercup, and super hero work, she was getting quite stressed out. Brick suddenly scooped her up and went up into the air.

"Where are we going?" the Powerpuff leader asked.

"Places..." the red clad boy sarcastically answered.

Blossom rolled her eyes. This was going to be a _long_ night.


	6. Return of a Fallen Enemy

=Chapter 6: The Return of a Fallen Enemy=

As the evening sky turned darker and darker, Brick flew across Townsville carrying Blossom in his arms.

"I'm curious, what made you think that Mojo stole the power generator?" the pink clad girl asked.

"What made _you?_" Brick countered.

"For your information, we were only going to interrogate him. Not beat him to a bloody pulp."

"Well the guy has a thing for machines. Whaddya expect?"

He had a point actually, now that Blossom thought about it. Then another thought hit her.

"Wait a minute...how the heck did you guys find out about the generator being stolen?" she questioned.

Brick smirked.

"I have my sources." he snickered.

"Which are?"

"That's on a need to know basis."

Blossom let out a growl. Then the red clad boy landed in a secluded area when the moon finally appeared in the sky. The Powerpuff leader looked around at their surroundings and made a face.

"A cave?" Blossom cried. "Really, Brick?"

"Hey, you might like it." Brick quipped.

"I don't think so. You're _not_ taking me in there!"

"Oh, aren't I?"

The Rowdyruff leader grabbed a hold of his female counterpart and flung her over his shoulder. Blossom blinked in surprise at first, and then got very angry.

"HEY!" she shouted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BRICK?"

"Put a sock in it, Red." Brick smugly replied.

"I MEAN IT! PUT ME DOWN!"

The red headed girl struggled and flailed around, trying to get out of his hold. But Brick ignored her and continued into the cave. Finally, Blossom grew tired of fighting and slumped in the Rowdyruff boy's hold, but she still didn't want to go inside the cavern. Especially with him.

"Brick, why the heck are you taking me into a dark cave?" Blossom ranted. "You on a death wish or something?"

"Oh will you freaking relax already?" Brick ranted back. "Seriously, you're just like Butch, for crying out loud!"

The Powerpuff leader growled and struggled a little more to get away. But suddenly, Brick dropped her onto the ground.

"Oww! Dang, Brick, what the heck is your problem?" she cried.

"Quit whining and get up, will ya, Red?" Brick snorted.

Letting out a groan, Blossom got onto her feet. Then looking around, she saw that the cave surrounding her was filled with light blue crystals sticking out of the cavern walls and illuminating the area. Like large fireflies. Blossom looked about her in awe.

"Wow. Brick...this is..." she rasped.

"Cool, awesome, bitchin'?" Brick finished.

The Powerpuff leader narrowed her pink eyes at his last choice of vocabulary.

"Well, sort of." she said. "But it _is_ amazing."

"This will be our little secret, Red." Brick told her.

"You mean your brothers don't know about this place wither?"

"Nope. I found it all be myself. Butch 'n' Boomer don't know nothin'."

Blossom didn't know what to say. She felt rather special to have him share this neat thing with her. Her heart began to feel light and warm.

'Wha...wait..this is wrong. I can't be feeling this way about Brick.' the pink clad girl thought. 'He's a criminal.'

Her male counterpart took her hand instead of grabbing her waist.

"Come on, Red." he said in a rather soft tone. "Lemme show ya around."

Blossom let out a light sigh.

"Alright, but promise me that you won't keep me over the time limit." she said.

"I won't make any guarantees, Red." Brick said with a raised eyebrow.

Blossom made a face but a followed him anyway.

XXXXXXX

Several minute later, they came to the center of the cavern. For a cave, it was pretty small. The walls were littered with glowing crystals varying in sizes. It was kind of pretty. Blossom could almost see her reflection on the glassy stones sticking out of the earth. Then, the red headed girl felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection and pull her down to the ground. Both she and Brick sat on the ground and silently watched the crystals glow, creating a black light-like impression.

"So," Brick began. "you enjoying yourself, Red?"

"A little bit." Blossom admitted. "I don't I've ever seen anything like this before."

"You discover new stuff every day, Red."

The Powerpuff leader cracked a grin. Then her rival tightened his hold around her waist and pulled her closer, quickly wiping the smile off the red headed girl's face.

"You're not respecting my personal space again, Brick." Blossom said in a warning tone.

"Oh put a sock in it willya, Red?" Brick replied.

Suddenly, he brushed his lips against hers. Blossom lightly gasped in shock. Honestly, this was still highly unexpected of him even though he had done it before. The Rowdyruffs always thought of such actions as totally revolting, but for Brick, it felt so...incredible. It made him feel like he had some sort of power and dominance over his female counterpart. With Blossom, it felt so wrong, but so ecstatic. She felt jolts of electricity and heat fill her up. And as the embrace became a little more intense, Blossom slowing closed her pink eyes and actually kissed back.

'I...I can't help it.' the Powerpuff leader thought.

Soon, the touching went a bit further as Brick slowly pushed her down to the ground. Blossom willingly allowed him to do so. Her mind was clouded in a reverie of bliss. With Brick, he felt his dominance over her mount higher and higher. When they finally broke apart, the red clad boy saw his female counterpart blushing and a bit dazed. A devilish smirk stretched on his face after seeing that.

"Heh, looks like you're turning red...Red." Brick snickered.

"...wha...?" Blossom rasped, still in a daze.

"Come on, lemme take ya home before your sisters start screeching at me."

He scooped her up, headed out of the cave and into the night sky. But they didn't exactly go all the way to the Powerpuff residence. Brick flew into the neighborhood and landed three houses away.

"Night, Red." the Rowdyruff told her. "Make sure to stay where can see ya."

And with that, he flew off. Blossom, still feeling dazed and with butterflies in her stomach, floated awkwardly around into the house, where Professor Utonium was seated on the couch and watching the evening news.

"Oh hello, Blossom." the scientist greeted. "Where were you at this hour?"

"Nowhere." Blossom mused.

The Professor continued to watch her strangely float upstairs with a confused expression. Blossom finally reached her room, her sisters were getting ready for bed. Buttercup was the first to greet her red headed sister.

"So?" the lime clad girl said. "What happened?"

Blossom blinked.

"Wuh...what?" she stammered.

"Didja get any answers from Brick or what?" Buttercup ranted.

"Ohhh. Um...they beat up Mojo Jojo because they thought he stole the generator."

Buttercup made a face.

"...Why the heck did they do that for?" she cried.

"Yeah?" Bubbles piped in.

"Because they weren't able to have their night fun when we had the black out." Blossom explained.

"That's so stupid!" Buttercup ranted.

"Well they're boys, whattya expect?" Blossom replied.

A little later, the girls were in bed, peacefully sleeping. The only one not at peace was Blossom. The butterflies in her stomach now turned into a large pit rock. Looking back on her emotions earlier that evening made her feel very very sick. Even more so when she thought back to that moment she had with Brick. It remained her of that nightmare Blossom had that past spring.

'This...this is so...so WRONG!' the pink clad girl thought. 'I can't believe I let him do that!'

The whole deal of it got to be such a tangle of knots that Blossom actually started to break out into tears. A small pair of rivers slid out of her pink eyes and when she blinked, Blossom let out a quiet little sob after turning over and burying her face into her pillow.

'I hate him...so much...'

XXXXXXX

The next morning, Blossom woke up a little late. Her sisters were already up and about, having pancakes since it was a Saturday morning. Blossom almost shrieked when she saw herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were partially blood-shot from all the crying she had done the night before.

"Blossom? You up yet?" Buttercup called out.

"...yeah." Blossom croaked.

Her raven haired sister flew up to their bathroom and saw her trying to brush out her messy red hair.

"Jeez." Buttercup winced. "Rough night?"

"A little." Blossom admitted.

"Well, maybe some pancakes will cheer ya up."

'Hardly...'

The red haired girl followed her sister downstairs to the kitchen where Bubbles and Professor Utonium were waiting for them. As the girls stuffed their faces with maple syrup drenched pastries, the professor read the morning newspaper. After breakfast, the girls parked themselves on the couch to watch Saturday morning cartoons. Then the hotline rang.

"Powerpuff Hotline." Bubbles said after answering the phone.

"Yes...urm...there's something suspicious goin' on at the warehouse." said a voice on the other line.

"The warehouse?"

"Yes...please come!"

The next thing the baby-blue clad girl heard was the dial tone. The sure was a strange sounding voice. Bubbles put the phone down and went to her sisters.

"So what's up?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, it wasn't the mayor." Bubbles replied. "Some guy said that's something suspicious going on at the warehouse."

"Odd." Blossom said. "No one's operated that building for a while."

"Maybe they decided to renovate it or something." Buttercup suggested.

"Well, let's go check it out."

XXXXXXX

The Powerpuff girls flew all the way towards the abandoned warehouse. It was quiet. Deadly quite.

"Doesn't sound like anyone's working here." Blossom pointed out.

"So I made a mistake." Buttercup ranted with a shrug. "Why don't we check it out anyway just check it out to be on the safe side?"

"Oh alright."

With that, they floated into the warehouse. It was dark and had massive amounts of dust in the air. Making Bubbles sneeze a little bit. There didn't seem to be anyone inside.

"Hello?" Blossom called out. "Is anybody in here?"

No reply. This started to make Buttercup all jumpy.

"Okay, I know it was my idea to check it out, but this is starting to give me the creeps." the lime clad girl said.

"Me too." Bubbles added.

"Let's just go a little further and then we'll leave." Blossom told them.

Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure was hiding behind some machinery and watching the girls' every move.

'Yes...just a little further...'

When they got to a certain spot, three glass tubes suddenly dropped on each of them and trapping them.

"Wha...? What is this?" Blossom cried.

Buttercup frantically fluttered around the inside of her tube trying to break free of it. Then the figure from the shadows came out and revealed himself. He was partly human and partly a squid like creature.

"Hello, girls. Long time, no see."

The girls' eyes widened and gasped in shock as they almost immediately recognized him.

"Y-you..." Blossom rasped.

"IT'S DICK HARDLY!" Bubbles shrieked.

The half man, half squid made an evil grin.

"Yes...yes it is."


	7. Sheer Desperation

=Chapter 7: Sheer Desperation=

The girls all stared at their opponent in total shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"This...this can't be..." Blossom cried.

"Yeah, the Powerpuff Girls X-treme took you down!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Correction: They _tried_ to destroyed me, but I survived." Dick told the lime clad girl. "Now I'm going to resume my little project."

"Oh come on!" Buttercup exclaimed. "That whole thing was a failure right from the get-go!"

"It won't be this time. I've separated you three in individual tubes so I can suck the Chemical X out of each and every one of you at a time!"

The girls fumed. Even though he came off as a pig-headed idiot, the threat was real and they were in big trouble.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Butch and Boomer were busy roughing up the candy store, Brick decided to go out and look for Blossom. He was just going to observe her, knowing that the pink clad girl would throw a massive shit fit if she met up with her. He went around Townsville in search of the Powerpuff Girls. But there was something amiss. Neither Blossom nor any of her sisters for that matter seemed to be in their normal places. Brick tried their house and they weren't even there either.

'Alright, this is startin' to piss me off.' Brick thought. 'Where the hell is she?'

The red clad boy started to scour the entire city relentlessly in search of his female counterpart. A fruitless search only fueled his irritation.

'If that bitch ran out on me...'

Then suddenly, his ear twitched to the sound of exploding electricity. He turned around and saw the abandoned warehouse alive with flashing lights and sparks flying. It certainly attracted his attention. Perhaps Blossom and her sisters were having a throw down in there.

XXXXXXX

Dick Hardly pulled a few levers and pushed some buttons as Blossom and Bubbles watched nervously, while Buttercup continued trying to fight her way out of the tube that held her.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." Dick sneered. "I'm finally going to get what I deserve."

"You mean the certification of being a crook?" Blossom asked rather pointedly and with her arms crossed.

"You shut up!"

"I'll make sure _you_ shut up once I get out of this friggin thing!" Buttercup ranted.

Then Dick gave an evil smile.

"Don't bother." he said devilishly. "Hope you've said your good-byes."

Seconds later, the tentacled half man switched the machine on and Blossom was being vigorously being drained of her Chemical X and life force. The pain was excruciating and unimaginable.

"_AHHHHHH!_" the Powerpuff leader screamed.

"BLOSSOM!" Buttercup and Bubbles cried in unison.

The lime clad girl put the pedal to the metal and punched the hell out of the glass tube to break free. No sooner had the machine had been activated, Blossom was already on the ground, unconscious. Dick was laughing maniacally. Then there was a sudden explosion. To everyone's surprise and shock, it was none other than Brick. Lured in by the noises emitting from the warehouse, he seen through a window what was happening to Blossom. Without a second's waist, he tore through the building roof and started blasting up the machine until it was beyond recognition.

"Wha...STOP THAT!" Dick sputtered.

But his commands went unheard and pretty soon, the Rowdyruff boy left the machine literally in tiny bits and pieces.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Dick screamed. "HOW DARE YOU?"

That was when Brick went for him and started to pummel him nearly to death. He looked over to left and saw the stolen generator hooked up to what was left of the machine.

"SO YOU'RE THE RAT THAT TOOK THE GENERATOR HUH?" the red clad boy spat.

He threw another punch at Dick, nearly breaking his jaw. Then Brick zipped over to the glass tube that held Blossom and easily punched a hole in it, and another, making the glass shatter. Blossom was still laying on the ground now with her skin and hair a sickly shade of pale green and darker green spots all over her.

"HEY!" Buttercup snapped. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The red-headed boy ignored her and scooped Blossom before taking off into the sky.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE WITH OUR SISTER, YOU JERK!" Bubbles screamed.

Brick cradled led a stricken Blossom as he flew across the sky at top speed. Blossom seemed to be in really big trouble. There was only one person who might be able to help him now.

XXXXXXX

Mojo Jojo was tinkering with a brand new laser when Brick suddenly came calling. In other words, blowing a hole in the ceiling and flying right in.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Mojo exclaimed.

"FIX HER!" Brick demanded.

"What the devil are you talking about?"

"Some jerk got her with some friggin' laser and now she's all green. FIX HER!"

"I wouldn't know how to _fix_ her!"

"Well you made _us_ didn'tcha?"

"Yes, but I did not create the Powerpuff Girls! Well...sort of didn't anyway.."

Brick was getting frustrated and irritated. Blossom was running out of time, and this chimp was helping at all.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, JUST FREAKING FIX HER!" the red clad boy roared.

"AND WHY SHOULD I?" Mojo countered.

That's when Brick grabbed the chimp's throat and clenched it dangerously tight.

"Because if you don't, I'll guarantee ya that the Powerpuff Girls will be the LEAST of your worries..." he hissed.

With the Rowdyruff leader's fist tightening around Mojo's vital air supply each passing second, the green-skinned ape finally complied to Brick's demands.

"Alright." Mojo rasped. "Come with me."

Brick followed Mojo into his lab. There he examined a stricken Blossom on an operating table.

"Hmmmm, this does not bode well." Mojo mused. "For her, that is."

"Why?" Brick asked persistently. "What's wrong with her?"

"It appears that, that laser you were talking about drained her of her Chemical X in such a way that it also drained most of her life force."

"Drained?"

"Yes. She won't last long unless we restore Chemical X to her."

"Well..where the hell do we find some?"

"Professor Utonium might have a few viles."

"Who?"

"That man who created the Powerpuff Girls to begin with and consequently their father."

Before the chimp could say anything more, Brick quickly took off towards the Powerpuff residence. Luckily for him, nobody was still at home. Brick broke into the house and into Utonium's Lab in the basement. Inside a closet, was a crate of viles filled with Chemical X. He grabbed it and promptly flew back to Mojo's Observatory. He was only gone two minutes.

"Here's your lousy Chemical X, now fix her, dammit!" Brick spat breathlessly.

Mojo peered into the crate and a grin appeared on his face.

"Mmmm, yes. This will do." he sneered.

Then Brick suddenly grabbed the monkey's throat again and glared menacingly at him.

"If you do anything to change her, or make her act all weird just so you can take over the stupid-ass city, I'll snap your neck..." the red clad boy hissed.

"Alright, alright!" Mojo rasped. "...little psychopath..."

The black-furred chimp injected a small tube which transfused the much needed Chemical X into Blossom's system. Nothing seemed to happen in the first few moments.

'If you die on me, Red, I'll blow this whole damn city to hell...' Brick bitterly thought.

Then, the pale greenish color in Blossom's skin started to fade away and gradually return to normal. Her pink eyes cracked open as she let out a rather dry groan.

"Wha...what happened?" she confusedly croaked with a raspy voice.

"Keep your mouth shut, Red." Brick quietly snapped.

Blossom looked around with extremely blurry vision, trying to find where on earth she was. She got a little persistent and slowly lifted her head up only for Brick to gently push her back down.

"Relax, Red." he whispered.

Blossom calmed down a little after hearing his voice. Mojo meanwhile was a bit perplexed by the whole thing. He created the Rowdyruff Boys to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and yet Brick was adamant to save Blossom's life. Why? Were the other boys like this?

"Why?" Mojo asked.

"Why _what?_" Brick replied with a snarl in his voice.

"Why are you going through so much trouble for her?"

"It ain't none of your business, _Pops._"

By the fierce look in his crimson eyes and the sound of his voice, Mojo decided it was best not to ask any questions. But he was still confused. When the transfusion was complete, the green-skinned chimp disconnected the tube.

"Alright, that should do it. All you can do now, is have her rest." he said.

"Good enough for me." Brick replied.

He scooped up Blossom and prepared to leave. Then he made a pause and picked up the crate filled with Chemical X viles, threw into the air and zapped it with his laser eyes, completely disintegrating it.

"Just so _you_ don't get any ideas." the red clad boy sneered.

And with that, he took off without another word.

XXXXXXX

Brick flew across the sky, contemplating on whether to take Blossom back to her home, or back to his and his brothers' pad. Eventually, he thought it better to take the Powerpuff leader back to her home. The last thing he needed was Buttercup and Bubbles come after him because he had their sister. During the flight, Blossom had nuzzled into his chest. As he flew to the Powerpuff household, luck was on Brick side again as the Professor was still not at home. The red clad boy floated into the girls' room after forcing the window open and gently laid his female counterpart on her bed.

"How ya doin', Red?" Brick asked.

"I...I don't feel well..." Blossom replied, sounding really exhausted.

"Well just take it easy for now. By the way, who the hell was that jerk?"

"...Dick Hardly."

Brick bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing out loud at the mention of the half man and half creature's name.

"Well...okay, what was his beef?"

"...he...was the Professor's roommate from college. He tried to create cheap imitations of us. Then those imitations turned against him. We thought they destroyed him..."

"Apparently not."

Blossom let out a tired sigh. Brick's maddened red eyes began to soften as he ruffled her bangs.

"Don't send my blood pressure skyrocketing again, Red." he said in a low voice.

The pink clad girl gave a small grin and turned her head towards him. Brick in turn, nuzzled her forehead a little.

"Why did you help me?" the Powerpuff leader whispered.

"I have my reasons, Red." Brick replied softly.

Blossom raised her arms out and wrapped them slowly around her rival's neck. Brick instantly buried himself in her neck in a somewhat needy manner. For a brief moment, he thought he was going to lose her today. He nipped her at the cleft of her neck in a rash but gentle way, leaving behind another hickey.

"You get some sleep, Red." the Rowdyruff leader told her. "I wanna see you up and about tomorrow."

"...uh huuuh.." Blossom droned.

After taking an affectionate glance at his female counterpart, Brick took off.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile Buttercup and Bubbles had managed to break out of the glass tubes that Dick Hardly had placed them in, throw Dick himself into a prison cell, and went on extensive search mission for Brick and their red headed sister. Buttercup was especially pissed at the Rowdyruff for taking off with Blossom when he wasn't supposed to and in her condition. They suddenly spotted a red flash swirling around in the air and the lime clad girl went straight for it.

"Buttercup, wait!" Bubbles cried.

The raven haired girl ignored her baby-blue clad sister and continued after her target. When she got close enough after her target, she saw that it was indeed Brick. Buttercup quickly zapped at him with her laser eyes. Brick quickly turned his attention on her.

"Oh, so you wanna fight do ya?" the red clad boy snarled. "Be happy to oblige!"


	8. Pressure

=Chapter 8: Pressure=

Buttercup launched herself at Brick who in turn used his laser eyes to knock her out of the air. Bubbles attempted to attack him from behind and back her sister up, but out of nowhere, Butch and Boomer came zipping by and pummeled the baby-blue clad girl to the ground. Both girls were now outnumbered by one.

"You son of a-" Buttercup growled.

"Before you even start!" Brick interjected. "Your sister is at your stupid house!"

That caught both of the Powerpuff Girls off guard.

"Is she okay?" Bubbles asked eagerly.

"I don't know." Brick sneered. "Maybe."

"SHE BETTER BE OKAY, YOU FREAKING JERK!" Buttercup spat in anger.

"Aww shuddup!" Butch shot back, firing a powerball at his female counterpart.

Buttercup tried to dodge it, but got knocked to the ground by the force of explosion.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried, flying to her sister's side.

The Rowdyruff Boys giggled menacingly at their handiwork.

"Come on, dudes!" Brick told his brothers. "Let's get outta here!"

With that, they flew off. Bubbles pulled her lime clad sister out of a small crater.

"Those...damn...jerk-offs." Buttercup hissed.

"Buttercup! Language!" Bubbles scolded.

"I don't care! It's what they are!"

"Come on, we need to get back home to Blossom."

"If she's even there."

XXXXXX

The two girls flew back to their home just as the Professor was pulling into the driveway in his car.

"Oh hello, girls." he greeted.

"Can't talk, Professor." Bubbles interjected as she and Buttercup zipped past him and into the house.

They went right up the stairs and bolted into their room. To their shock and surprise, Blossom was right where Brick said she was. And even more surprising to them, she wasn't pale green anymore. The pink clad girl appeared to be back to normal. Buttercup flew over to her red-headed sister and gently shook her.

"Blossom." she called out. "Blossom, are you okay?"

Blossom emitted a low moan and fluttered her eyes open.

"Ohh...hi, Buttercup." she rasped.

"Are you alright?" Buttercup impatiently asked again.

"Yeah, I think..."

"Just where the heck did Brick take you?"

There was a silence. The Powerpuff leader searched her brain for memories of being carried around by her male counterpart but found none. At least none that Buttercup was specifically looking.

"I..I really don't remember." the pink clad girl murmured. "All I remember was Dick powering up his machine...and the next thing I know, I'm here."

Buttercup suppressed a growl. At least Brick didn't do anything bad. But still...

"Well I want the Professor to look at ya."

Both she and Bubbles picked up their red-head sister and floated downstairs where Utonium was putting away the groceries.

"Professor!" Bubbles called out. "We need you!"

Utonium promptly stopped what he was doing and want over to his children.

"What is it, girls?" he asked.

"We think Blossom needs to be looked at." Buttercup said.

The scientist blinked in surprise.

"Well, alright. Let's bring her down to the lab." he said.

They went downstairs to the lab with a partially limp Blossom in tow. They drew back in surprise when they saw there was a small mess coming out of the closet.

"What on earth happened here?" Utonium cried.

"Gee, I don't know, Professor." Bubbles replied.

Buttercup on the other hand, pretty much knew who was responsible. Brick. She nudged Blossom in the elbow to get her attention.

"When we're done here, we gotta talk." the raven-haired girl whispered.

XXXXXX

Later on that afternoon when the sun was setting and the Professor had determined that Blossom would be alright for the most part, she had joined Buttercup on the roof of their house. Away from Bubbles and the Professor.

"I understand you wanted to talk?" the pink clad girl said.

"Yeah," Buttercup replied. "I wanna rethink that whole deal with the Rowdyruff Boys."

Blossom gave a blank look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, we gotta terminate that deal we made with them last Spring." the raven haired girl told Blossom. "Seriously, I don't want Brick seeing you anymore."

"Now hold on a minute, Buttercup. Aren't we being a bit hasty here?"

"I DON'T CARE! I'VE HAD IT WITH HIM SNEAKING AROUND!"

Blossom let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. Why did Buttercup have to be such a hot head? And the Rowdyruffs would give them a whole lot of grief if they put the whole deal off.

"Look Buttercup, I _will_ talk to Brick, okay?" the Powerpuff leader said. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"Oh sure, can I count on you actually coming back by the time the clock strikes 8?"

"Can _you_ at least have a little faith in me? Geez!"

Both sisters stared daggers into each other's eyes with neither one of them relenting. Finally, Buttercup admitted defeat.

"Alright fine! We'll do it your way, leader girl!" the lime clad girl exclaimed.

She stomped right back into the house, full of hot air. Blossom remained on the roof to gather her thoughts. Buttercup was right about Brick, but his heart was in the right place when he brought her back to their house. Letting out a huge sigh, she went back into the house and got ready for bed.

XXXXXX

At their hangout, the Rowdyruff Boys were doing their usual stint of graffiting the walls. Butch however was a little ticked about Buttercup attacking them.

"I can't believe that stupid bitch tried even tried to tackle us!" the green clad boy roared.

"Willya shuddup, Butch?" Brick ranted. "You're making me screw up over here."

"AND YOU! HOW CAN _YOU_ BE SO FREAKING CALM ABOUT THIS?"

"Because I left Red at her house, so her stupid sisters so be happy."

Butch growled as Brick continued to spray paint the white brick wall.

"You'll need to chill out dude." the red clad boy continued. "You got so uptight over nothing."

"Well, I don't appreciate those stupid goody-two-shoes attacking us for no reason." Butch said.

"...That might've been my fault. I kinda made off with Red."

"Why the hell didja do that for?"

"Because some stupid freak was messin' around with her, only _I_ get to do that!"

Butch raised an eyebrow. Then both his and Brick's ears twitched to the sound of muffled giggling. It was Boomer. With his face all beet red and trying to hide his laughter with no success.

"WHADDYA LAUGHIN' AT?" Brick and Butch demanded simultaneously.

"Brick and Blossom sittin' in a tree!" Boomer playfully sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Before the blue clad boy could finish, his brothers angrily zapped him with their laser eyes.

"Idiot." Brick hissed.

"I'll tell you something tho," Butch said. "if those stupid girls keep buggin' I'm _really_ gonna give them a knuckle sandwich!"

With that he stormed off to bed. Brick, thinking nothing of it, returned to his work on spray painting the wall. Boomer meanwhile, recovered from being zapped by his brothers.

"Why don't you just tell him that you like her?" the blonde-haired boy asked. "I know you do."

Brick merely punched his brother in response.

"Shut up." he growled lovely.

XXXXXX

The next day was Friday. Another dreaded Friday. Blossom laid awake in bed while her sisters were still asleep. The pink clad girl was deep in thought about her relationship with Brick thus far. At first, she seemed to be enamored a little bit with him, having saved her. But after thinking of Buttercup's misgivings, the Powerpuff leader realized that admiring such a person like Brick was...very wrong. She knew that he was always advancing on her, and if she gave in to them, Blossom would be undermining everything she stood for.

Truth, Peace, Justice, Honor, Good.

And besides, Blossom was still a young girl. There would be another boy out there for her. One that was considerably nicer, had manners, and more respectful.

So that was it. Blossom would have to set the record straight with Brick that evening. Which was easier said than done.

XXXXXX

Elsewhere, Brick was also up early while his brothers were still asleep thinking about the relationship he had with the Powerpuff leader.

He scoffed at the idea of actually feeling romantic emotions towards Blossom. The Rowdyruff leader would like to think of himself as a bad guy who didn't give a shit about the world. Definitely not the kind of person who would endear himself to a stupid girl. And Butch would never let the red clad boy hear the end of it.

And yet, there was something about Blossom that stood out from everyone else. The most noticeable of the Powerpuff's traits was her voice. To him, it was a perfect blend of feminism and toughness. Not too tomboyish like Buttercup. He happened to like the sound of Blossom's voice. It was unique. And the idea of the high and mighty Powerpuff leader being under his thumb along with her behavior around him last Spring gave Brick such a thrill.

'What the hell am I worried about?' the red clad boy thought. 'As far as I'm concerned, nothin's changed.'

A bright idea occurred to him then. One that was sure to send Blossom really up the wall.


	9. Insanity

*Darkest Desire: Fear 2-Another PPG Fic*

=Chapter 9: Insanity=

The new day went on as normal for the PPG. No frantic calls from the Mayor about Townsville being in trouble for the millionth time. It provided a relaxing environment for the girls, especially after the incident with Dick Hardly. The only one not at ease or in a relaxed mood was Blossom. She spent the whole day trying to go over what he was going to say to Brick. And stressing out about it. Since it was a Friday, she would be visiting the Rowdyruff later on. The pink clad girl kept floating back and forth throughout the house. It was starting to annoy Buttercup because every five or ten minutes, Blossom would pass by the TV, blocking her lime clad sister's view of the set.

"Would you mind doing that in the yard or something?" Buttercup ranted.

"Not now, Buttercup." Blossom murmured in a distracted tone. "I'm trying to think."

"Well, do it somewhere else! I'm tryin' to watch TV!"

Blossom let out a huff and proceeded to the backyard and onto their playground set. The heat outdoors was nearly unbearable. The red-headed girl wiped her forehead of sweat as she pushed herself on the swings. Trying to come with something to say to Brick that he wouldn't take the wrong way, wasn't easy. Especially for someone like Brick, it was near impossible. Suddenly, Blossom's ear twitched to the sound of leaves ruffling in the bushes from the front of the house. The Powerpuff leader became a little wary. Offhand, one would normally think that the wildlife would be making the noise, but Blossom knew better.

'I know I shouldn't, but I'm going to anyway.' she thought.

Blossom flew towards the front of the house where the bushes were. She approached with caution, expecting a pair of arms to pop out any moment. The pink clad girl carefully examined the entire bush, even using her x-ray vision.

'I know you're there...'

XXXXXXX

Brick was punching one of the make-shift bags he and his brothers had made. One of the very few that were still somewhat intact, as the rest of them were destroyed beyond repair. He continued to mercilessly beat the bag as his brothers floated past him.

"We're gonna raid that video rental store, or whatever the hell it's called." Butch announced.

"Fine, whatever." Brick replied, almost not paying attention. "I'll catch you later."

Both the green clad boy and Boomer flew off, leaving their behind. As soon as they were gone, a devious grin appeared on the red clad boy's face.

"Heh, finally." he leered to himself.

Then he flew off in the opposite direction of his brothers, and towards the Powerpuff residence. He saw that Blossom was by herself in her backyard. Perfect. Brick dropped down into some bushes, making a rustling sound and catching his female counterpart's attention. The Rowdyruff held very still and kept absolutely silent as Blossom searched the area. The suspicious and determined look on her face seemed kinda cute to him. Blossom continued to search the bushes for the source of the noise that Brick had made earlier, getting closer to his position.

'That's right, Red. Just a little closer.' the red clad boy thought deviously.

XXXXXXX

Blossom continued to search the bushes until she decided to stop.

'This is stupid. I'm being way too paranoid...like last time. Crud.'

She started to leave, preferably into the house as the outdoor heat was now a little too much. But just as she started to float away, on cue, a pair of arms shot out to grab her waist. Instead of panicking, Blossom grabbed the arms around her form and swung around, throwing the intruder across the lawn. She then saw who it was.

"B...brick?" Blossom cried. "What are you-?"

Brick quickly got onto his feet and captured her into his hold again and flew off towards a far and secluded area. The pink clad girl fought a bit wildly in her male counterpart's arms.

"Arggghhh! Let me go!" Blossom shouted.

Brick just ignored her and landed. Then he tossed her onto the soft grassy floor beneath his feet.

"Owww! Dammit, Brick!" Blossom cried out.

"Oh shut up, Red." Brick said. "Besides, we gotta talk."

Blossom promptly stood up and placed her fists on her hips.

"Yeah we do." she said sternly. "I want to set the record straight her, Brick. The only reason I'm agreeing to see you every Friday to begin with is because of a truce we made. This additional stuff and the sneaking around has got to stop. Now!"

Brick, all the while, stood tall with his arms crossed and raising his eyebrow. As soon as she was finished, the annoyed frown on the red boy's face became a smug and devious smirk.

"Well, that's all well an' good, Red." he sneered. "Too bad I really don't give a shit."

Blossom gave a look of great disbelief.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she exclaimed.

"Yup." Brick said calmly and casually.

Blossom was just about ready to have a shit fit.

"You...YOU JERK!" she screamed.

"Hey, Red. Let's chit-chat."

Brick suddenly grabbed a hold of his female counterpart's waist and planted an intense kiss on her lips. Blossom blink in surprise a few times, before starting to struggle in his arms. However, the red clad boy wasn't going to let her go or get away from him. Not this time. Soon, Blossom melted in Brick's hold. Slowly, he pulled her to the grassy floor beneath their feet. Partially snapping back to her senses, the pink clad girl squirmed around to try and escape the Rowdyruff leader, but no chance. He was determined to keep her with him. A few minutes later, the pair was on the ground, still in a lip lock. Then they finally broke apart, with Blossom gasping for air. Brick lowly stared at her smirking at the red headed girl's flustered expression. He dove into her neck and began placing hickeys at various spots. Poor Blossom squirmed around uncomfortably, letting out a huff and a moan.

"Ugggghhhh, ssstop." she rasped. "Ssstupid...jerk."

"HmmmMmmm, sure." Brick said in a muffled voice.

No matter how hard she tried, Blossom found it increasingly difficult to resist him. The pair embraced again with the red headed boy pinning his female counterpart firmly to the ground while she partly wrapped her legs around his waist. This caused Brick to get a little more aggressive in their embrace. Blossom let out another moan at Brick's rash behavior. A growl erupted lowly in his throat as he dominated his prey. Exhausted by the heat of summer and the lack of air, Blossom got dizzy.

"Buh...Brick." she rasped. "Seriously, this...has got to stop."

"Why?" Brick asked. "As far as I'm concerned, nobody has to know about _us_."

Which said very clearly to the Powerpuff leader, that Brick indeed had a huge attachment to her, but wanted to keep it to himself. Or at least dress it up to appear that he was treating her like a slave. The problem with Blossom, was that now, she wasn't so sure if she shared the same feelings. The Powerpuff leader was severely conflicted with her feelings, and her sense of duty. But as her male counterpart demanded her full attention, her mind wasn't running straight and things turned hazy. The feeling of want that was planted from before, grew and grew. After a lengthy make-out session, Brick scooped the flabbergasted Blossom up and flew into a tree. Taking a seat on a large branch, and leaning against the trunk, he sat the pink clad girl in his lap. Blossom plopped her head onto his chest and emitted an aggravated groan.

"Jesus Red, just how many times do I gotta tell ya to chill out?"

Blossom frowned at his _colorful_ vocabulary. Leaning on his chest, she relaxed when she heard his heart beat. It was raging at first, but slowed as he sat on the branch, stroking the Powerpuff leader's red hair as if he were fooling around with a piece of string. A blush appeared on Blossom's face and she let out a little sigh. Then a tear fell from her eye.

"I hate you." she whimpered. "I really, really, hate you. I hate you for making me feel this way."

More tears fell from her face. Brick merely rolled his eyes at this.

"That actually makes two of us, Red." he said. "But I'm not really willin' do to anything about it. And I got admit, having you suck up to me, is fun to watch."

"I'll bet it is." Blossom replied bitterly, letting out a sniffle.

Brick put his hand underneath her chin and brought her face close to his. Then, after wiping her tears away, he gave her a gentle peck. This time, Blossom didn't fight. Instead, she returned the embrace. Something about her shy responses made Brick feel more turned on. He held her close and refused to let her go. Blossom held him back with an equal amount of tightness.

"I love you." the red headed girl whispered admittingly. "I love you...but I hate you."

The red clad boy made a devious smirk.

"Then we're on the same page, Red." Brick murmured with smugness.

XXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, the sun was starting to set on Townsville. Blossom hadn't returned home yet and her absence did not unnoticed.

"Hey Bubbles!" Buttercup called out. "Have you seen Blossom?"

"No, I thought she was with you." Bubbles replied.

Buttercup's lime green eyes narrowed in suspicion. Then she remembered that her pink clad sister would be out with Brick since it was Friday night.

'I hope she's setting things straight.' the raven haired Powerpuff thought.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Blossom had fallen asleep in Brick's lap while he leaned against the tree trunk as he sat on the branch. He had one hand behind his head and the other on Blossom's head and in her hair. A few minutes later, he took off her bow and barrette and tossed them aside after deciding that he found them annoying. The Powerpuff leader stirred after feeling her long hair fall down from the lack of support from the barrette.

"Mmmm...Brick?" she murmured. "Whadja do?"

"Got rid of those friggin' ornaments on your head." Brick quietly ranted.

Blossom lifted her head up a little and put her hand through her red hair in search of her missing bow and barrette.

"They're on the ground now, Red." Brick told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Aww, Brick. They're gonna get dirty..." Blossom whined.

"So?"

Blossom lowly glared at him.

"Well what about your hat?" she said pointedly.

"What about my hat, Red?" Brick replied nonchalantly.

"You don't see me taking it off and getting it dirty..."

"I'd like to see you try. But at least it ain't girly."

"Oh is that what this is about? Me being _girly_?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"No. It's being immature."

"Really, Red?"

Brick found feminine fussiness really annoying but kind of funny at the same time.

"So are you satisfied that I have any _girly_ things in my hair?" Blossom asked sarcastically.

There was a silence. Then Brick raised an eyebrow and removed his cap from his head and placed it on Blossom's. She blinked in surprise after feeling it go on her head. Brick gave a smirk.

"Now I am." he sneered. "Looks good on you, actually."

Blossom rolled her eyes and adjusted the cap on her head. Then she rested on Brick's chest again. The sound of his heart beat put her into another lull. Her grip on the red clad boy tightened a little, which he noticed.

"Am I your stuffed bear now, Red?" he asked pointedly.

"MmmmHmmmmm..." Blossom murmured.

A few minutes later, the pink clad girl was fast asleep in her male counterpart's lap. The grin on his face grew wider.

"'Night...Blossom." he murmured.

XXXXXXX

Back at the Powerpuff Household everyone was asleep. Everyone, but Buttercup. Since Blossom hadn't come back from her visit with Brick, the lime clad girl was left awake and worried about her sister.

'Just where the hell is she?' Buttercup thought.

She didn't want go out and look for Blossom because she didn't want to leave a sleeping Bubbles all alone. Buttercup would have to wait out the night.

'Dammit.'

XXXXXXX

The morning slowly appeared in the sky making it a sort of bright violet color descending into blue. The birds began singing their morning songs which awoke a snoozing Rowdyruff in a tree. He blinked a few times and let out a yawn. Then his furious crimson eyes glanced at what was resting on him. Removing his cap from her head, Brick found Blossom still very sound asleep. The sounds of birds chirping made her stir a little and she nuzzled her cheek against her male counterpart's chest. A warm and fuzzy feeling came over him, making him feel odd. He would have shrugged off the feeling, but he found it a little hard to ignore.

'Dammit.' Brick mentally fumed. 'Boomer was right. I friggin' hate that!"

His attention was caught by the Powerpuff stirring in his arms. With a light moan, Blossom let out a yawn. Her half-lidded eyes looked up to Brick, who was lowly staring back at her.

"Morning..." she murmured.

"Mornin'." Brick replied back.

The pink clad girl rubbed her eyes and let out another yawn. Then she let out a moan, feeling a pain in her neck.

"Mrrmmm, I don't ever want to sleep in a tree again." Blossom muttered.

Brick silently scoffed at her feminine sensitivity again. He grabbed her waist and started to reposition her in his lap so that her back was facing him.

"Now what are you doing?" Blossom muttered again.

"Shush, you." Brick quietly ordered.

Then, the red clad boy began to rub her shoulders in a massaging manner. Blossom let out more moans and tilted her head back and forth.

"Better?" the Rowdyruff leader asked.

His female counterpart nodded and turned her face towards him. They shared a brief, quiet moment of staring into each other's eyes.

"Love me?" Brick mouthed out silently.

"Love you." Blossom replied in the same fashion.

Then they came together and shared another kiss. This time willingly and freely to each other.


	10. Issues

=Chapter 10: Issues=

It wasn't until early mid morning that Blossom finally returned home. She didn't even rush home like she usually would. She floated wistfully through the sky with a happy-go-lucky expression on her face. When she got to the house, Buttercup was about ready to hand Blossom's arse to her.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" the lime clad girl cried. "YOU'VE BEEN OUT ALL NIGHT!"

Blossom rubbed her ears after hearing her sister's loud and furious voice.

"Jeeze, not so loud Buttercup." the pink clad girl moaned.

"Oh don't even start." Buttercup ranted. "You were supposed to be back here by 8 P.M.!"

"Buttercup, don't be so mad. I'm here aren't I?"

Both Buttercup and Bubbles threw confused glances at their leader.

"What the _heck_ is up with you?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"Oh nothing." Blossom sang. "I'm fine."

Buttercup exchanged another glance with her baby-blue clad sister, who made a shrug.

"So...did you straighten everything put with Brick, or what?" Buttercup asked again.

"Oh yes." Blossom replied cheerfully. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

With that, the red-headed Powerpuff floated wistfully up the stairs like a butterfly. Buttercup and Bubbles were still rather confused by their sister's behavior.

"Oooookay..." Buttercup said under her breath.

"Maybe she and Brick broke it off." Bubbles suggested. "Maybe that's why she's so happy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know how Blossom was so upset when she was seeing Brick? Since Blossom is so happy. they probably broke up!"

Buttercup stared at her blonde haired sister like she was the dumbest being on the entire planet.

"Bubbles, they weren't going out!" the lime clad girl exclaimed. "What are you, nuts?!"

"Well wasn't that what they were doing?" Bubbles asked.

"No! And even if that were the case, there's no way in freaking hell I'd allow _that_ to happen!"

"Well, if you say so."

XXXXXXX

Brick arrived back to his and his brother's lair to find his green and blue clad brother in were graffiting.

"Hey Brick, where the hell have you been?" Butch called out while he shook up his can.

"Around." Brick simply replied.

"Man, you should have came with us last night, it was awesome!"

"Yeah well..."

The red clad boy picked up a spray paint can and joined his brothers in graffiting the wall. While Butch and Boomer were painting obscene images, Brick was starting to paint strange looking flowers. Like plants from hell. His brothers suddenly noticed and loomed over him curiously.

"What the hell are those supposed to be?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"Ehhh...just stuff." Brick murmured. "I'm venting."

Butch and Boomer looked at each other exchanging confused glances.

"This is _venting_?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah...sure." Brick replied in a distracted tone.

"I still don't get it, are you pissed or what?" Butch questioned, a little flabbergasted.

"Just a little. I'm tired of just paintin' words." Brick said.

"Whatever."

The green clad boy floated away while Boomer remained behind to watch. Brick continued painting hellish looking flowers with violet red paint.

"That looks kinda cool." Boomer said.

Brick did not answer him. In fact, he was so focused on his handiwork, he didn't even hear blue clad brother's voice. As soon as the Rowdyruff leader felt that he was finished, he had an urge to go out and start a crime spree of sorts.

"Hey, dudes." the red-headed boy called out. "Let's go out and beat people up."

Boomer perked up at that.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

"Who?" Butch asked.

"I don't care who. Let's just go kick some ass." Brick ranted.

XXXXXXX

Back at the Powerpuff residence, the girls were in the kitchen finger painting. It was one of their summer activities. Bubbles in particular, really enjoyed it as she was a major art fanatic, Buttercup not so much. She thought it was too messy but at her sisters' and the Professor's insistence, the lime clad girl participated anyway. It was now August. In a few more weeks, the girls would be returning to school at Pokey Oaks. Normally, Blossom would get very excited and begin preparing things with a 'Back to School' agenda. But there was only one thing occupying her mind now. Or rather, one person. Brick. The Powerpuff leader hadn't stopped thinking about him since she got home. And every 15 minutes, the red-headed girl would let out a contented sigh. One her white sheet of blank paper, Blossom blended pink and red colors quite perfectly in swirling shapes. Despite all the negatives things that practically jumped out and screamed how wrong it was, she couldn't quite help the fact that she was slowly for Brick. Blossom was unsure why it was happening, but it was. The scary part was, that she wasn't too disturbed by the whole notion. At least not anymore. Of course the pink clad girl had a lot of misgivings, but they were slowly overpowered by a growing affection for him.

The Powerpuff leader let out another sigh. Both Buttercup and Bubbles noticed this and got a little curious.

"Hey, you okay over there?" the lime clad girl said.

"Huh?" Blossom replied with a dazed expression

"You've been sighing all day." Bubbles pointed out.

"Oh..my mind's just wandering." Blossom said.

"It's school isn't it?" Buttercup said pointedly.

The pink clad girl blinked a few times. In reality, she had almost forgotten about the impending date of returning to school, because she spent all that time thinking of Brick.

"Err...yes. I was thinking about the supplies I need to get." Blossom stammered.

"Figures." Buttercup retorted.

"I'm excited to school too!" Bubbles exclaimed. "I can't wait to see Robin again."

The girls' friend, Robin, had left Townsville with her parents for the summer holidays. The girls couldn't leave for obvious reasons.

"I wonder if she's having a good time." Blossom said thoughtfully.

"Are you kidding me?! She went to Orlando, Florida!" Buttercup ranted. "Of course she's having a good time!"

Then, the Powerpuff Hotline rang out. Bubbles zipped over to answer it, but realized that she still had paint all over her hands and quickly went to wash them. Finally, the baby-blue clad girl answered the red and white phone.

"Powerpuff Hotline." she spoke politely.

Buttercup and Blossom watched their sister listen to the Mayor's frantic pleas for assistance.

"Don't worry, mayor!" Bubbles told the old man. "We'll get right on it!"

She hung up and flew over to her sisters.

"The mayor says Mojo's tearing up the city!" the blonde-haired girl said.

"Oh boy..." Blossom sighed. "Okay let's go girls."

With that, the girls flew off to find the villainous chimp.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the Rowdyruff Boys went flying out of an electronics store after beating the crap out of the shop owner.

"Heh-heh, that was fun!" Brick leered.

"Yeah! I liked the part where Butch hit that guy with the phone!" Boomer exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard explosions from afar, prompting them to check it out, whatever it was. Then they saw Mojo, inside one of his mechas and pummeling everything from cars to building into the ground.

"Just what the hell is _his_ doing?!" Butch hissed.

"Ragging up our hang outs that's what." Brick muttered annoyedly.

"Should we beat him up?" Boomer asked.

Brick thought for a while.

"Nah, those goodie-two-shoe girls will probably get him." he said.

Sure enough, they caught the Powerpuff Girls flying across the sky and towards Mojo Jojo's arsenal mecha. After a few seconds of watching them, the Rowdyruff Boys decided to leave.

"Let's beat it." Brick said lowly.

"Ehhh, sure why not." Butch muttered.

As the two floated away Boomer remained behind to watch.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, look guys." the blonde haired boy chuckled. "Mojo's getting his ass handed to him!"

"Boomer, shut the hell up, and get your ass over here!" Brick ranted.

With a frown, Boomer floated towards his brothers. Meanwhile the girls were quite busy in giving the green-skinned chimp the right hand of justice. Mojo was secretly regretting in restoring Blossom back to health weeks earlier. Buttercup used her laser eyes to sever the legs of the mecha-which sent it toppling over. Mojo was forcibly thrown out of the cockpit and skittered across the street. When he finally picked himself up, he began shaking his fist.

"Curse you girls!" he ranted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it Mojo." Buttercup shot back.

The girls picked him up by the cape and flew towards the jail house where they dropped him in a cell.

"Come on let's get goin'." Buttercup told her sisters before zipping off.

Bubbles followed suite seconds later. Before Blossom could do so herself, Mojo Jojo apparently had a bone to pick with her.

"Where's your _boyfriend_?" he demanded.

Blossom frowned.

"He's not my boyfriend, Mojo." she protested. "And mind your own business."

"Don't forget that you _owe_ me, little girl!"

The pink clad girl rolled her eyes.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Blossom sighed.

The large brained chimp made a knowing grin.

"Why don't you go ask your _boyfriend_?" he sneered.


	11. School Days

=Chapter 11: School Days=

Mojo's sneer put Blossom off. Just what in heaven's name was he talking about? And what was Brick hiding from her if anything? Instead of going home like she normally would-and should-the Powerpuff leader flew off to the Rowdyruff hangout. Which was the maze-like junk yard where she was kept prisoner by her male counterparts. But to her surprise, there wasn't anyone there. At least there didn't seem to be.

"Hello?" Blossom called out. "Anyone here?"

Her only response was the low howling of the light summer wind and the squeaks of a few rats that took residence there. With a sigh, the red-headed girl continued walking around in search of the Rowdyruff Boys. Simultaneously, a lot of unpleasant memories flashed through her mind.

"I don't get it." Blossom thought aloud. "Did they just pick up and leave? Moved on?"

Perhaps Mojo was toying with her like he normally does, but on the other hand, how could he possibly know about her and Brick? Then, a sudden clanking of a tin can falling from a heap of garbage broke the silence and made Blossom jump.

"Hey! What the hell are **you** doing here?!"

Blossom jumped again. This time she saw Butch standing a top of another heap of trash and looking to pick a fight. Blossom almost felt relieved.

"Oh it's you." she rasped. "Where's Brick? I need to talk to him."

"What for?!" Butch demanded, flying down to her.

"It's none of your concern, Butch. Now is he here or not?!"

"Look missy, me an' the bros don't keep secrets from each other. Whatever you have to say to Brick, you can say to me!"

Blossom heaved another sigh. It was clear that she was not gonna get past the green clad boy. Not without making a scene anyway.

"Well, Mojo said something funny about him, and I wanted to ask Brick about it." the pink clad girl finally said. "About me owing him something."

Butch raised an eyebrow.

"So?" the raven-haired boy ranted. "That jackass is always sayin' stupid stuff! Why the heck would you let it bug ya now?!"

"Well, I'd like to know exactly why and what I _owe_ him." Blossom replied, shyly rubbing her arm.

"Everyone owes him somthin'. Just because he sets stuff up, he thinks he get whatever cut he wants."

Blossom rolled her eyes. Despite his massive rashness and disrespectfulness, Butch had a point. In fact he described Mojo pretty well.

"Alright fine, I'll leave now if that'll make you happy." the Powerpuff leader said, taking to the air.

"That'll make me VERY happy, Red!" Butch exclaimed.

"I'm gone then."

And with that, Blossom left the green clad boy in peace. He turn, took off to his hangout. There he found Brick lounging around while Boomer was doing God knows what. The raven-haired brute flew over to his red clad brother who was slightly snoozing under the cool shade of a tree.

"Hey, Brick." Butch called out. "Just had a run-in with your woman."

That caught the Rowdyruff leader's attention and he cracked an eye open.

"And?" he replied.

"Looks like that stupid monkey got to her or somethin'." Butch explained. "Now she's all whiney and askin' questions."

"Hmmm. We'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

"I'm gettin' real tired of that jackass messin' around on our turf and with our stuff. It's kinda like having him as our friggin' dad again."

"Well do you wanna kick his ass or what?"

"Yeah, I wanna kick his ass!'Cept that might be a little hard right now 'cuz he's in the slammer."

Brick shrugged.

"If he's in the slammer, then he can't do a damn thing until he gets out. Or escapes." he said.

"What about your woman?" Butch asked.

"She's smart enough to stay away from that guy."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm still pissed."

Butch floated away angrily muttering to himself while Brick went back to snoozing under the tree.

XXXXXXX

Finally, September had arrived. The children of Townsville were on their merry way to school by walking, car, or bus. With the Powerpuff Girls, it was flight. Since the term had started, things were looking bright for them. School was actually an escape from worrying about the city being in danger. At least until the Hotline rang. They also didn't have to worry about the Rowdyruff Boys. Blossom was especially excited because she was such an education freak. If that wasn't enough, she had retaken up her old habit of having her nose buried inside a book.

"Good morning, class." Ms. Keane greeted. "And welcome back to class. I hope you all had a good summer."

While the other students were randomly and cheerfully responding, the girl exchanged ominous glances. Their summer wasn't as enjoyable as their classmates' have been. Blossom almost broke out into giggles, thinking about Brick. A part of her still wanted to ask about what Mojo meant about 'owning him'. But maybe Butch was right when he said that the evil chimp was just screwing with her.

'Maybe I should just forget about it.' she thought. 'Mojo's always saying stupid stuff like that.'

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Brick was flying around on his own to see what Blossom and her sisters were up to. And to make sure Blossom wasn't doing anything he would consider stupid. First he stopped by at her house, finding only the Professor there. Then he flew around Townsville to see if they were doing their pathetic super hero work. Nada.

'Damn that witch.' the red clad boy mentally cursed. 'She never stays in one freaking place.'

Brick continued to fly around until his furious crimson eyes caught the Pokey Oaks playground filled with kids. Then he saw Bubbles filling about a third of the black top with chalk drawings which could only mean that her other sister were somewhere nearby. Landing near a bush, he found Buttercup playing dodge ball with the other boys.

'Hmmm. Looks like Butch actually has some competition.' the Rowdyruff leader thought. 'But where the hell is Red?'

Finally, he found Blossom sitting under a tree reading _Oliver Twist_. Like metal to a magnet, the Rowdyruff leader flew straight into the tree above his female counterpart. Blossom's ears twitched when she heard the twigs snapping above her.

"What the..?"

She looked up out of simple instinct, but found only leaves falling lightly on her. After a few seconds, the pink clad girl shrugged her shoulders and returned to her book.

"Must have been the squirrels." Blossom murmured to herself.

"Seriously, Red? Squirrels?!"

Blossom jumped when she suddenly heard Brick's voice behind her, and almost let out startled cry. But Brick quickly covered her mouth and swiped her up the tree with him.

"What on earth on you doing here?!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Again with that?" Brick ranted.

"You can't be here, Brick. Seriously!"

"What the hell are doing back at this dump?"

Blossom made an offended face.

"This _dump_ as you call it," she said in a no-nonsense tone. "is school. And I happen to like it here."

"Weren't you done with this joint tho?" Brick asked with a confused expression.

"Summer's over and school is back in session."

Brick gave a look as if he just heard the most ridiculous thing in his whole life.

"Well then why the hell did they close it to begin with?!" he ranted.

"It's called _Summer Break_, Brick." Blossom replied, rolling her eyes. "I believe I told you that."

"Yeah, you did." Brick remembered. "But I didn't think you'd have to go back or anything."

Blossom shook her head. Brick and his brothers could use some education themselves, but getting to walk abroad a school campus was a highly unlikely event.

"So, why are you here again?" the pink clad girl asked.

"Oh yeah." he male counterpart replied, scratching the back of his head. "Butch kinda brought to my attention that the monkey said something that bugged ya, and I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"You mean like investigate?" Blossom said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that."

"Well, Mojo said something about me owning him something."

Now Brick was thoroughly irritated. It seemed that every time he tried to have things his way, someone or something was always screwing it up. Maybe he'd take up on Butch's offer to kick the living shit out of the evil chimp after all.

"And he said I should ask you about it." Blossom continued.

Brick had to bite his lip at that. He hadn't told her about that incident in which he had to call upon Mojo to help her recover from being fatally drained of Chemical X. The red clad boy was even more angered by the fact that the green-skinned ape had the gall to even think of extortion. But then that was a part of his villainous gig. The sneaky basterd.

"Red, I've said this over and over again. You. Need. To. Chill. Out." Brick finally said with a heaving sigh and smug confidence.

Blossom however, wasn't convinced. She had a suspicious look on her face.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not telling me something that I should know about?" she asked.

Instead of replying, Brick suddenly darted forward with a peck. Blossom's pink eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in annoyance.

'Hmph. It's just like him. The jerk.' the Powerpuff thought.

But her annoyance was demolished by compulsive need and want of Brick's action. He gently pulled her into his hold and Blossom just completely relished in the embrace. That was until the school bell rang out, bringing her back to reality.

"Muhh..Brick." she rasped. "I gotta go."

"What for?" Brick asked.

"That was the bell. I have to go back to class."

"Why not play a little hooky?"

"Brick, come on!"

"_Blossom! Where the heck are ya?!_"

That was Buttercup's voice. It made Blossom quickly push Brick away.

"I gotta go, Brick." she said. "I'll see you later, okay?"

With that, she flew out of the tree and toward the class room. A very disappointed Brick floated down to the base of the tree with his fists at his hips. Then looking down, he found that his female counterpart had left her book behind. Brick bent down to pick it and looked through it.

"Ugh, how does she read this crap?!" he ranted in disgust.

The Rowdyruff leader tucked the novel under his arm and flew off to his hangout.


	12. Conflict

=Chapter 12: Conflict=

At the Townsville Jail, the guards and wardens went about their duty in the daily routine of calling the prisoners and convicts for roll call, housekeeping, dish cleaning, license plate making, gym time. Some of the convicts were still in their cells, snoozing on their bunks, sharpening toothbrushes, or simply muttering complete nonsense. In one lone cell, which was most of the time ignored by the guards because it was so quiet, was Mojo Jojo. The lack of surveillance proved to be beneficial for him because he was busy digging a hole behind the bunk beds with nothing but a spoon. It was hard work but he hadn't a better idea for escape.

xxxxxxx

Hours later, the evil chimp pulled himself out of the tunnel that he dug with the spoon. He stood up, clad in prison uniform and dusted himself off of the dirt particles that stuck to his attire.

"Urrghh, finally." he grumbled. "I am out of that wretched place!"

Without another word and without wasting precious time, Mojo stealthily fled from the prison grounds simultaneously avoiding the detection of the search lights from the guard towers. As soon as he was in the clear, he gave a quiet little maniacal laugh, disappearing into the dark of night.

XXXXXXX

When Brick had returned to the Hang Out, his brothers noticed the book he had in his possession.

"What the hell is that?" Butch questioned.

"One of Red's stuff, or whatever." Brick answered. "Next time I run into her, I'll probably give it back."

The red clad boy plopped the novel onto a patched up bean cushion. Boomer curiously floated over to it.

"O-liv-er Twist?" he said as he read the title aloud. "What kind of a name is that? Sounds like a geek!"

"Like you?" Brick remarked with a raised eyebrow in a matter-of-fact tone and earning a chuckle from Butch.

"Hey, I'm not a geek!"

"This isn't even a good comic book!" Butch ranted, now turning his attention on Blossom's book. "It's all boring words! Why don't you chuck it?"

"Because, it's Red's and _I_ wanna givit back to her when I feel like it!" Brick ranted back. "Even if it _is_ a piece of crap."

The Rowdyruff leader floated away with the book in his arms. A few minutes later, he came back with a serious look on his face.

"I wanna teach that fleabag a lesson." he declared.

"_Now_ you wanna kick his ass?" Butch criticized.

"Yes I wanna kick his ass. I wanna show that basterd who's runnin' the show here. And the cool thing is, that he's locked up like friggin' rat. So he ain't got nowhere to hide."

Brick's two brothers chuckled maliciously at his remark.

"So let's pay Mojerk a conjugal visit." the red-headed boy told them.

"Yeah!" Butch and Boomer cried out together.

They instantly took to the skies and headed for the Townsville Prison.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the Powerpuff residence, Blossom was zipping frantically around her room in search of her blood Dickens book. She threw random items around on the floor in hopes of locating the novel. But alas, no luck.

"Darn it! Where is it?!" Blossom exclaimed.

A few minutes later, Buttercup and Bubbles came into the room and saw Blossom sort of tearing it apart.

"Uhhh...looking for something?" Buttercup asked sarcastically.

"Not now, Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed. "I'm looking for something."

"That's what I just said!"

"What are you looking for, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"My book, _Oliver Twist_. I can't find it anywhere!" the Powerpuff leader wailed.

"Oh will you calm down?" he lime clad sister said. "I'm sure it didn't sprout feet and wander away."

"It could happen tho." Bubbles pointed out thoughtfully.

"No it couldn't, Bubbles. That's stupid!"

"Yes it could!"

"No it couldn't!"

"GIRLS!" Blossom shouted. "Arguing isn't gonna help me!"

"Girls? Is everything alright up there?"

It was Professor Utonium coming towards their room after hearing all the commotion.

"Blossom lost her book." Buttercup told the scientist.

"I didn't lose it!" Blossom protested. "I _know_ it's around here somewhere!"

"Now, now, Blossom." Professor Utonium said calmly. "I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere. Now the three of you had better get to bed. You all have school in the morning."

"Yes, Professor." the girls answered him together.

They flew to their closet to get on their PJs and then to their bathroom to brush their teeth. Finally, they zipped to their bed. Utonium gave them a warm smile as he switched off the bedroom light.

"Goodnight, girls." he said softly.

"Night, Professor!" the girls called out in reply.

As her sisters settled in for the night, Blossom stared worriedly into the ceiling. She never lost anything in her whole life. Where on earth could her book have gone?

XXXXXXX

The Rowdyruff Boys burst into the prison complex and began raising their own special brand of hell. Even as the guards tried to maintain order, it was sadly no use. Butch had one unfortunate guard in his hold, continuously punching him in the face.

"Where's the freaking monkey, punk?!" he demanded as he gave the guard another knuckle sandwich.

"Cuh...cell 1886..." the poor man replied. "Thuh...third level."

"Good!"

The green clad boy tossed the guard violently away and headed for the third floor of the cell block. But upon reaching the said prison cell, it was empty. Butch took out the bar gate with just one hand and flew in. Perhaps the chimp was hiding. But all the raven-haired boy found, was a big hole behind the bunk beds.

'Awww, crap. That son of a bitch!'

"Hey bro, is he in here?" Brick asked as he flew in.

"No. The little fleabag made a run for it!" Butch exclaimed angrily.

"...That sneaky little basterd!"

Boomer zipped in with a cafeteria tray in his hands,

"That monkey in here?" he inquired.

"Nope. He gave us the slip." his red clad brother told him. "We'll have to look for him someplace else."

They immediately ceased their assault on the Prison Complex and left.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, the Rowdyruff's attack on the Townsville Prison was all over the TV news. The Powerpuff Girls were watching it before they went off to school.

"It seems the attackers, identified as three young boys, assaulted the Townsville Prison Complex late last night." announced the news caster.

"Awww, hell. What are those guys up to now?" Buttercup groaned. "I mean seriously, who attacks a freaking prison?"

"Fortunately, none of the convicts escaped in the chaos that occurred during the attack." the announcer continued.

"Well that's a relief." Bubbles commented. "For a minute there, I thought we would have a full plate of crime fighting today."

"Come on girls, we better get going before we're late for school." Blossom said.

"Have a good day girls!" the Professor called out from the kitchen.

"Bye, Professor!" the girls replied in unison before flying out the door.

xxxxxxx

During lunch break, Blossom was still in search of her missing Charles Dickens book. She went around the school yard asking her fellow classmates if perhaps they might have seen it.

"Sorry, Blossom." Robin had said. "I know what you're talking about, but I haven't seen it. Honest."

"I don't read boring stuff like that!" Mitch had exclaimed. "I only read comic books!"

Finally, the red-headed girl went to her teacher in hopes that she might have found it.

"I'm very sorry Blossom, but I haven't seen your book." Ms. Keane told her super-powered pupil. "If I find it, I'll be sure to return it to you, okay?"

Poor Blossom let out a depressed sigh. She felt incomplete with her book. Then the hotline rang out. The Powerpuff leader sadly hovered over to the phone pick it up.

"Hello, mayor." Blossom said in a heavy voice. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Blossom!" the little man cried. "Mojo Jojo's escaped from jail and he's wreaking havoc! Please do something!"

"Mojo again?! Oh alright we'll be there right away."

Blossom put the phone down and zipped outside where her sisters were having fun.

"Come on, girls." she said. "Mojo's tearing up the city again."

"Ugh, when is that guy gonna quit?!" Buttercup cried in disgust.

"Probably never. His head is so thick, he can't even think of a _positive_ idea."

Bubbles laugh at her pink clad sister's little joke as they flew off to confront the evil chimp. When they got to the city center however, there didn't seem to be any disturbances at all. It was nice and quiet. Maybe a little too quiet.

"Wait a minute, where the hell is he?!" Buttercup questioned. "Didn't the mayor say that Mojo was tearing up the city?"

"Yeah, he did." Blossom murmured. "I don't understand why he doesn't seem to be here."

"Maybe he decided not to take over Townsville and went home." Bubbles suggested naively.

"Don't be stupid, Bubbles." Buttercup retorted. "There's gotta be something up with this."

They continued to hover around the city in search of the large-brained prime ape. After 15 minutes, their search came up empty and fruitless.

"ARRGHH! THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Buttercup shouted. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

"Buttercup, calm down." Blossom said. "I'm sure we can-"

"Good afternoon, Powerpuff Girls."

Mojo's voice suddenly boomed into the air, breaking the silence and making the girls jump.

"Sorry to keep to you waiting." the chimp continued.

"WHERE ARE YA?" Buttercup yelled in anger. "COME ON OUT SO WE CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!"

A deep sinister chuckle was heard.

"All in good time, my dear." Mojo leered gleefully. "All in goodtime."

Blossom looked about herself to see if she could pinpoint where his voice was coming from.

"He's in the Observatory!" she cried moments later, pointing towards the volcano.

Without another word, the trio zipped towards Mojo's Observatory perched atop the volcano. When they were with 3 feet of the fiery mountain, an orange beam was suddenly fired from the Observatory, and hit Blossom dead on.

"ARRGGGH!" she cried out, expecting to be hurt. But she felt no pain. "I...I can't move!"

The beam was designed to paralyze the Powerpuff leader and to act as a sort of tractor beam. It quickly pulled into the Observatory. As soon as she was inside, the entire building was sealed with strong reflective metal almost immediately.

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried out.

Her sisters tried to fire laser at the Observatory and attacking it in any way shape or form. But their lasers bounced off the metal of the 'shield' around the Observatory and their attacks also left it completely undamaged.

"Not so fast girls." Mojo sneered. "If you want your sister returned to you, find the Rowdyruff Boys and bring them to me."

"What the hell do _they_ have to do anything?!" Buttercup hissed. "And what the hell do you want them for?!"

"That, little girl, is on a need-to-know basis. Bring me the Rowdyruff Boys and I shall give you back your sister."

Buttercup suppressed a growl. Mojo had done some pretty nasty things in their time, like kidnapping the Professor and holding him against his will, but this really pushed the envelope.

"Rrrrgggg. Come on Bubbles." the lime clad girl muttered angrily.

"Are you insane?!" Bubbles cried in disbelief.

"What freaking choice do we have?! Now come on dammit!"

With a look of doubt, the baby-blue clad girl followed her raven haired sister in search of their male counterparts.

XXXXXXX

Mojo Jojo was rambling with devious chuckles as he watched the two remaining Powerpuff Girls fly away. Blossom meanwhile, was trapped in an orange glass orb which was 100% resilient to her powers. So she couldn't blast or punch her way out.

"What makes you think that holding me hostage is gonna make the Rowdyruff Boys come here?" Blossom demanded.

"Well I have a few ideas." Mojo gleefully replied. "You make a good bargaining chip for Brick."

"Are you still going on about that?! How many times do I have to tell you? _There's nothing going on between me and Brick!_"

Now it was the chimp's turn to smile.

"If that was so, then why did he go through so much trouble to have _me_ save you?" he leered.

In that moment, Blossom's mind stopped functioning. It just turned into a complete blank.

"What...what are you talking about?!" the red-headed girl rasped.

Mojo showed more teeth.

"Oh let me see." he sang. "Where do I begin?"


	13. Help from the Unexpected

=Chapter 13: Help from the Unexpected=

Bubbles and Buttercup sped through the air at an urgent pace, in search of the Rowdyruff Boys. They hadn't the slightest idea why the heck Mojo wanted them in the first place. The boys were running with HIM now, weren't they?

"How are we gonna find them, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. "We don't even know where they hang out."

"Let's go to that junk yard." Buttercup suggested. "It's a good place to start."

The pair zipped at top speed towards the maze-like junkyard and reached it in no time at all. Like before with Blossom, it was silent as the grave and appeared to be totally abandoned.

"Hey! Rowdyruffs!" Buttercup rudely called out. "Where are ya?!"

The two Powerpuffs floated around, their eyes scanning every little inch of the place for any sign of life or activity. The atmosphere was very unsettling.

"I swear, this place has eyes." Buttercup muttered. "Friggin' creepy."

"Yeah." Bubbles agreed, sticking very close to her lime clad sister's side.

"HEY!"

"EEEEK!"

Butch's sudden appearance made the girls jump and shriek in startled fright while clinging to each other.

"SHUT UP!" Butch shouted again.

When Buttercup saw it was only her male counterpart, she was fit to be tied.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" she exclaimed. "GIVE US A FREAKING HEART ATTACK?!"

"WELL, WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!"

The raven-haired Powerpuff girl fell silent.

"We...we need your help." she grudgingly help.

There was a short silence before her counterpart fell over on the ground and began laughing hysterically. This only made the sisters angrier.

"It's not funny!" Bubbles cried.

"Yeah Butch, this is serious!" Buttercup exclaimed.

The green clad boy instantly stopped laughing and gave a dead serious expression.

"You're kidding me, right?" he growled.

"No, we're not kidding!" Buttercup ranted. "We got into a fight with Mojo and now he's holding Blossom hostage. He won't let her go unless you guys come with us."

"Aww dammit, why the hell didja girlies involve us for?!"

"It's not like we wanted to! It's Mojo who wants you guys, not us!"

"Hey! What's all the noise?!"

Brick and Boomer, who also happened to be in the junkyard with their green clad brother, came flying by, attracted by the commotion.

"Brick, you guys gotta come help us." Buttercup told the Rowdyruff leader.

"What for?" Brick asked with his arms crossed.

"They had a beef with Mojerk and now he's got your woman." Butch ranted before Buttercup could answer.

Brick's eyes widened for a brief second and then narrowed as he put on an extremely annoyed and pissed off expression.

"_Oh really?_" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wait a minute. Let's back up a second here." Buttercup interjected. "What do you mean _your woman?_"

Brick actually made a smirk.

"You got a problem with that, babe?" he sneered.

The lime clad girl growled. Bubbles sensed that a fight was just about ready to break out and quickly intervened.

"Wait you guys, what about Blossom?" the blonde-haired girl protested. "We still need to help her!"

"Well, lucky for you chickies, we've been meaning to kick the fleabag's ass anyway." Brick replied. "Ain't that right, boys?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Butch mused thoughtfully.

"So are you guys gonna help us or what?!" Buttercup asked impatiently.

"Sure." Brick replied. "We'll help ya. But I'd like a lil' somethin' in return."

The raven-hair girl's stomach turned. Of course he would to extort something out of them in return for their assistance.

"Such as?" Buttercup retorted.

"Instead of once a week, I want every day." Brick sneered.

Buttercup's eyes widened. She knew exactly what the Rowdyruff leader wanted, and frankly she did not like it one bit.

"That's out of the question!" the lime clad girl exclaimed. "You gotta be joking me!"

"Hey, take it or leave it!" Butch rudely interjected.

Buttercup growled and shook with anger. Bubbles, again sensing things were about to get out of hand, floated to her sister's side.

"Just let him have it, Buttercup." the baby-blue clad girl told her sister.

Buttercup growled again. But she eventually relented.

"Oh...oh alright." she muttered. "You win."

Brick and his two brothers gave victorious and devious chuckles.

"Done. So where the hell is Mojerk?" Brick asked.

"In his Observatory, where else?!" Buttercup ranted.

"So that's where's he's been hiding all this time? Should've known. Come on, boys."

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the said chimp's lair, he was patiently awaiting the two remaining Powerpuff girls and more importantly, the Rowdyruff boys. This was a test or sorts. If Brick really truly cared for Blossom he would indeed come for her. Then, Mojo would be able to take control of the Rowdyruff Boys again. After all, they were _his_ creations to begin with. They should be under _his_ control, not HIM's.

In the far corner, still encased in the glass orange colored orb, was Blossom. She was in a state of shock and anger. Mojo had told her everything about that day when Dick Hardly drained her of Chemical X. She knew that Brick had saved her. But he left out that one little detail of having the evil chimp restore her to health. The Powerpuff leader just couldn't believe that Brick had lied to her. Well, maybe not lie, but he should have told her something! Then again what she expect? Blossom was so unsure on how to deal with this...revelation. She didn't even know if she should either be absolutely furious with Brick, or totally astonished that he went through all that trouble to save her life.

"Aha! Finally!"

After an hour of wait, Mojo finally caught a visual of the two Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys making their way to his lair through a monitor. That happened a lot faster than the chimp anticipated.

"Excellent." Mojo leered. "Once I have the Boys back in my possession, I shall destroy the Powerpuff Girls!"

That one caught Blossom's attention.

"Hey! You didn't say anything about that!" she cried.

"Oh don't you fret, my dear." Mojo chortled. "I'll allow you to live. I must have _something_ to keep Brick content after all."

Blossom growled. That was a low blow. Even for him.

xxxxxxx

The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs flew back into Townsville and headed straight for Mojo Jojo's Observatory on the volcano.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do." Brick announced. "You guys distract the fleabag, while I bail Red. Then I'm gonna bring out the fleabag so we can wail on him like a piñata!"

"Cool!" Butch replied.

"Yeah!" Boomer piped in

"You better make sure that Blossom doesn't get hurt." Buttercup said sternly. "Ya hear me Brick?!"

"Yeah sure." the red clad boy replied nonchalantly.

He dropped out of their flight pattern as they proceeded to the Observatory. The four super-powered kids then began attacking it from different directions. Inside, Mojo was giggling with glee as the metal shield still went undamaged. But he was struck to find that Brick was nowhere amongst them.

Brick in fact was flying around in a low profile trying to find a way in. So far, there weren't any openings or venting at any point of the shielded Observatory.

'Dammit, how the hell am I supposed to get in?' the red-headed thought angrily. 'This stupid thing's gotta have a tail pipe somewhere.'

After making two more rounds about the volcano, Brick finally resolved to just tunnel through the mountain itself. And if he did it fast enough, he wouldn't get burned by the lava housed inside the mount. So like a drill, Brick burrowed through the volcano and then turned upwards. He was then able to break through the floor work of the Observatory, steaming from the internal heat.

"Heh, that was kinda cool." the Rowdyruff leader murmured to himself as he dusted the dirt off of his shirt.

But his intrusion made the alarm in the Observatory go off, bellowing 'Intruder Alert'. While Mojo was heavily fixated on the remaining four super-powered kids, he got quite startled when the alarm went off.

"What's this?!" he exclaimed. "Who could've penetrated my impenetrable fortress?!"

"Well, looks like your _shiel_d isn't as strong as you thought it was, Mojo." Blossom said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Silence, you brat!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLIN A BRAT?!"

Both Mojo Jojo and Blossom were both caught by surprise of the sudden appearance of a furious Brick.

"Oh...um hello, Brick." Mojo stammered.

Instead of replying, the Rowdyruff leader shot straight at the evil chimp, ready to give him an ass-whooping. Mojo quickly whipped out a ray-gun and fired it. Then Brick was suddenly trapped like Blossom.

"ARRGH! What the hell is this?!" the red-headed boy screamed.

"MWO HA HA HA HA HA! I have you now, boy!" Mojo jeered.

Brick raised an eyebrow and then formed a plan to get out of his current predicament.

"Yeah, you got me." he said folding his arms. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'll tell you!" the evil chimp declared. "I shall capture your brothers, and then I shall destroy the Powerpuff Girls! MWO HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Is that all?"

It became clear to the black-furred villain that Brick was totally unimpressed.

"And I thought you were gonna make things interesting." the red clad boy lowly yammered.

"OH SHUT UP! YOU THREE ARE MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU'RE WORTH!" Mojo exclaimed, angrily flailing his left fist and arm about. In doing so, he accidently pushed the lever on the control console which made the shield around the Observatory retract. The monkey's face dropped while Brick smirked.

"Heh, nice goin' Mojerk." the Rowdyruff sneered.

"CURSES!" the green-skinned monkey screeched.

He let go of the ray-gun and scrambled to his control console to reactivate the shield. Consequently, he released Brick from his hold. As Mojo began frantically pushing buttons, the red clad boy plopped down to the floor. With the monkey distracted, Brick saw the opportunity to free Blossom from her own predicament. He zipped over to the orange glass orb and fired his laser eyes at it. Unfortunately, they didn't affect the orb.

"It's no use, Brick." Blossom murmured. "This thing is ineffective to our powers."

"Well there's gotta be _some_ way to break this friggin' thing!" Brick ranted as he punched the impenetrable glass.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell ya what?!"

"Why didn't tell me that you had Mojo help me?"

Brick make a brief pause.

"Cuz I didn't think it was important." he muttered with a shrug.

"Brick! How you could you lie to me like that?!" Blossom cried in disbelief.

"What? Did you want me to just leave ya lookin' like a freakin' zombie? Besides you never asked anyway."

Blossom put on pouting face as Brick continued to try and break open the orb that imprisoned her. She still didn't appreciate being lied to. Then, Mojo noticed what the Rowdyruff was doing and rush forward to stop him.

"YOU! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" he exclaimed.

That put a snap in Brick's patience and he zipped towards the large-brained chimp and started beating him up but not too severely, because he wanted to save him for his brothers. After all, he _did_ promise them a piñata.

"Now then," the red clad boy began, holding up Mojo by the collar of his cape. "how 'bout you tell me how to break this friggin' thing open and _maybe_ I'll let you loose."

"Nuh-NEVER!" Mojo choked.

Brick simply shrugged in response.

"Suit yourself." he said.

Then, using his laser eyes, the Rowdyruff blew a hole in the ceiling. He flew up and held the chimp out in the air.

"Hey boys!" Brick called out to his brothers. "Here's your piñata!"

Butch and Boomer turned towards him and immediately grinned maliciously when they saw Mojo.

"NO! LET ME GO!" the monkey shrieked as he squirmed in Brick's hold. "I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE ME!"

"Too late." Brick mused as he dropped him.

Before Mojo even landed on the ground below, the two other Rowdyruffs began beating him to a pulp. The poor basterd.


	14. Yet Another Truce

=Chapter 14: Yet Another Truce=

After feeding Mojo Jojo to the 'sharks', Brick flew back into the Observatory.

"Alright, let's try this again." he yammered.

He lifted a blunt object and started banging the orb with all his might in hopes of breaking it apart. No such luck.

"Can you be a bit careful with that?" Blossom asked. "You might hit me."

Brick let out a frustrated and furious growl.

"This is starting to piss me off!" he ranted.

Finally, he started beating the crap out of the machinery that stood behind the orb. At last, it gave some results. The machinery powered down and the orange glass around Blossom vanished, setting her free. After tossing aside the blunt object in his hands, Brick flew over to his female counterpart and scooped her up.

"Ya still mad at me?" he asked her.

"A little." Blossom muttered.

"Eh, well you'll get over it."

He flew out of the hole in the ceiling with the pink clad girl in his arms. The other two Powerpuff Girls who were still waiting outside, flew towards the pair as Brick released Blossom.

"Alright, you babies can beat it." the Rowdyruff leader rudely snapped. "We'll take care of Mojerk."

"Fine!" Buttercup snapped back.

"And remember about our _deal_ tooste!"

"Yeah, we know."

Buttercup had rolled her eyes when Blossom put on a confused face.

"Wait a minute, what _deal_?" the red-headed girl asked.

"We'll talk about it later, Bloss." Buttercup whispered.

XXXXXXX

That evening, after the girls went back to school and came home, they were gathered in a circle in their room, and sitting in their bean cushions. Buttercup explained the whole venture between them and their male counterparts. Which included the 'new deal' they had made with them. And Blossom wasn't too happy about that.

"You did _WHAT_?!" she cried.

"Oh will you calm down?" Buttercup protested. "Besides, Bubbles and I really didn't have much of a choice anyways, because the Rowdyruff Boys wouldn't help us unless we agreed."

Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't know whether to be fine with it, or really angry.

"Is that all?" she sighed.

"Yup, pretty much." Buttercup replied. "I don't like it either. You think you can convince leader-jerk to change his mind?"

"Maybe. I'll give it a try."

XXXXXXX

The very next day, the girls found Mojo begging them to take him back to prison lest the Rowdyruff Boys find him again. After that was taken care of, the trio went back on their merry way to Pokey Oaks. All day long, Blossom had a hard time focusing on the lessons of the day. Her mind was constantly fixated on her male counterpart. Spending every day of the week in the evening with him didn't sound half bad at first. But then the red-headed girl realized that could greatly compromise her ability to keep up with her school work and studies. And that was certainly something her ego wouldn't allow. Of course trying to convince Brick about that would be a real challenge. Like telling a two-year-old he couldn't have that toy at the super market or candy.

'He's gonna have to give me some leverage.' Blossom thought. 'It's important that I stay on top of school.'

When recess was in progress, the Powerpuff leader sat on a jungle gym with a notebook and pencil in her hands. While everyone else was playing and having fun, she wrote down all the things that she could think of saying to her male counterpart that would hopefully change his mind about seeing her every day.

'Hmmm...I wonder if I should tell him this.' Blossom mentally mused. 'Or maybe I should tell him that.'

Meanwhile, Buttercup and Bubbles had been watching their sister with her nose buried in the notebook and hastily writing down things. The lime clad girl, holding a kick ball, shook her head.

"I sear, she works way too hard." she remarked to Bubbles.

Things did not get better after school let out while Buttercup and Bubbles were trying to enjoy afternoon activities, the red-headed girl kept either asking for the time, or looking at a clock. When her raven-haired sister caught her glancing at the living room clock, she made a face.

"We gotta get her a watch for Christmas." Buttercup whispered to Bubbles who nodded in agreement.

Blossom was also left unsettled during dinner. Mostly because it was an hour before seven. Her eyes never left the kitchen clock whilst eating her spaghetti.

"You know, Blossom." Buttercup spoke out, twirling her fork around in her plate. "A watched pot never boils."

"Huh?" the pink clad girl sputtered. "Whattya mean by that?"

"Nevermind."

xxxxxxx

Finally, the clock stroke seven and Blossom flew quietly out of the house so as not to disturb or attract attention from her family-even though her sisters pretty much already knew where she was going. The Powerpuff leader went straight to her rendezvous point with Brick. Again, he was late. After 10 minutes of waiting, Blossom heaved a sigh. She hated having to rush to be on time, and end up having to wait anyway. Then, her male counterpart finally made an entrance.

"Evenin' Red." he smugly greeted.

"Before you even start, Brick." Blossom interjected. "There's a few things I'd like to straighten out with you."

Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?" he asked.

"When I heard about this _deal_ you made with my sisters," the red-headed girl explained. "I just want you to be aware that I _do_ have school."

"Your point being?"

"The point is Brick, that I really don't want our meetings to interfere with my studies!"

"Well shit Red, you're smart enough aren't ya?"

Blossom narrowed her eyes a little and folded her arms.

"Oh alright fine, sheesh." the Rowdyruff muttered, relenting.

"Thank you, Brick." Blossom replied, sounding a little surprised that he actually let up.

"Anyway," Brick continued. "I've got somethin' of yours that I've been meanin' to give back to ya."

"Which is?"

Then, the red clad boy presented his female counterpart with her long lost Charles Dickens book. An excited grin stretched across the Powerpuff leader's face.

"Oh my gosh, Brick!" she cried. "Where did you find that?!"

"You left it behind the other day when you went runnin' back to your school." Brick explained. "So I kept it for ya. Even if it's a boring piece of sh-"

Just as he was finishing his last statement, Blossom suddenly glomped him with sheer happiness.

"Oh Brick, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, practically almost squeezing him to death.

'Jesus, I never thought it took a lousy book to make her tic.' the Rowdyruff leader thought.

But he sure didn't mind getting all that attention from Blossom.

"So, shall we beat it then?" Brick asked.

"Sure. But please not too late." Blossom pleaded.

"Alright, alright, don't have a shit-fit."

Brick took her hand and they took to the night sky.

XXXXXXX

It had been a good 15 minutes since the pair went flying through the nocturnal atmosphere. The weather had gotten a bit chilly since September had started, especially at night. Brick caught Blossom making a shiver in the corner of his eye. Then he pulled her into his arms, causing her to be a little befuddled.

"Um, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I can see ya shakin' like a damn leaf, Red." Brick said. "You need to put on a little more weight like your sis."

"You mean Buttercup?"

"Yeah, her."

"Well, she's a little more athletic than me."

"That's what you need. Me an' the boys should teach ya some wicked punts and curve balls."

Blossom rolled her eyes. But she felt a little giddy at the thought of Brick teaching her a thing or two about sports. With the chilly air biting at her skin, the pink clad girl snuggled into her male counterpart's arms and nuzzled his chest a little. Finally, they arrived at their destination. It was the crystal caves.

"This place again?" Blossom asked, a bit perplexed.

"Well we're gonna go a bit further into it." Brick told her.

"Further?"

"You'll see."

The Powerpuff leader couldn't help but get suspicious. Especially if he was trying to worm his way out of having to take her home early. Still, she clasped his hand and followed him through the cave. The purple crystals around them glowed like fire-flies and created that same illusion as if they were black lights. Making the brighter colors in the pair's attire stand completely out and as if they were glowing themselves. The tunnel seemed to go on endlessly. Now Blossom was getting a little turned off by their venture.

"Alright, Brick." she said sternly. "Where the heck are we going?"

"You'll see." Brick smugly assured her. "Hell, you might even find it better than this joint."

Blossom heaved another sigh. She hated not getting a straight answer from him. The red clad boy snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his form. That made Blossom even more suspicious.

Then, the seemingly endless tunnel came to an opening. Blossom saw a light beam on the ground from the moon and heard ocean waves. Now this made her curious rather than suspicious. When they turned a corner, the Powerpuff leader found herself at a small secluded beach. The sand was white instead of yellow or tan. Blossom blinked in surprise. She always wondered what was behind this mountain from the main shore line. But the land went too far out to sea and every time she tried using flight, the area would always be covered by light but dense fog. She never thought about trying to look for it at night.

"Oh wow, Brick." Blossom exclaimed. "This is really cool."

"Toldja." Brick replied, with pride swelling him.

Blossom walked a little forward to survey her surroundings. Then looking down, she saw a few smooth stones at her feet. She picked one up and tossed it across the surface. The stone bounced a few time before finally sinking below.

"Heh, not bad, Red." Brick complimented.

He picked one up and tossed it across the water. The stone went a bit further than Blossom's.

"Guess you're a pro at this too?" Blossom remarked.

"I'm a pro at everything, Red." Brick said.

The pink clad girl rolled her eyes again. Brick could a really pompous guy at times. Then, the Rowdyruff leader grabbed a hold of his female counterpart and put her in his lap as he sat down in the sand. Blossom curled up in his hold while the cool breeze ruffled her red hair.

"Thanks for bringing me here." she murmured. "I really appreciate it."

"No prob." Brick murmured back.

He nuzzled her head while holding her close. A smile appeared on her face and she nuzzled back.

"Love me?" Brick whispered.

"Love you." Blossom whispered back. "Love me?"

"Love ya."

With that, they shared a kiss in the bright moonlight under the stars.

=THE END=

* * *

**AN: And that's the end peoplez. I'm not sure when I'll write another PPG themed fic but I'm sure I'll get an idea for one at some point. I hoped you enjoyed this sequel. Peace out! :)**


End file.
